


Javert marié

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Seine, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et la vie commune commence...avec ses hauts et ses bas, avec ses drames et ses joies... L'inspecteur Javert se découvre une famille !
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150364
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts), [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts), [TearyPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearyPhoenix/gifts), [Alena_Rigfinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On poursuit le jeu...  
> Javert et Valjean en famille.

Jean Valjean était assis au côté de sa chère fille, Cosette dans le si luxueux salon des Pontmercy-Gillenormand. La jeune femme portait dans ses bras son fils nouveau-né, Jean-Luc.

La soirée était douce et tranquille. On se retrouvait, on se regardait, on s’appréciait. Il y avait juste un intrus, essayant de se faire accepter par cette famille étrange que Valjean s’était créé.

L’inspecteur Javert !

Le policier discutait avec le jeune avocat, Marius de Pontmercy. La conversation avait commencé de la manière la plus gênante au possible sur les amours de Javert et de Valjean pour se poursuivre sur les problèmes que posait la réglementation en vigueur sur le traitement de la folie. M. de Pontmercy argumentait et le policier s’opposait avec vigueur.

Les fous restaient des fous, alors comment traiter judiciairement de la folie ?

Deux visions du monde se contredisaient et se combattaient… La Loi et la Justice.

Mais le rire du père et de sa fille calma la controverse en attirant Marius et Javert.

« Le petit Jean a fait quelque chose de drôle ?, s’enquit le jeune père, déjà attendri.

\- Ce petit monsieur s’endort au lieu de téter, répondit la mère.

\- Ho non Cosette !, s’exclama Marius, véhémentement. Réveille-le, je t’en prie !

\- Mais mon chéri, je ne peux pas le forcer à boire. »

Cosette était désolée.

Puis elle s’adressa à son coquin de nourrisson, niché bien au chaud, contre son sein.

« Allez au lit petit baron ! »

Cosette se leva et tendit Jean-Luc à Valjean. Le vieil homme était content de serrer l’enfant dans ses bras.

« Hé bien petit homme ?, murmura la voix adoucie du vieux forçat. Il faut manger pour grandir et devenir un homme fort !

\- Et nous laisser dormir la nuit, ajouta Marius, désespéré. Si Jean-Luc ne prend pas une tétée à huit heures, il va se réveiller vers deux heures du matin et réveiller toute la maisonnée.

\- Et pendant que je me lève pour nourrir ce petit monstre, tu peux te recoucher et dormir !, opposa en riant Cosette. Chanceux !

\- Oui, ma Cosette. »

Les deux époux Pontmercy se sourirent, encore tellement amoureux.

Valjean regardait le petit enfant dormir dans ses bras et fut tout à coup estomaqué de voir des yeux bleus brillants le scruter sans le voir. Jean-Luc était éveillé. Jean Valjean, attendri, caressa la joue de son petit-fils.

« On est réveillé, petit-Jean ? Peut-être va-t-on enfin daigner manger ? »

Valjean prit doucement une des petites mains du nourrisson et aussitôt un de ses doigts fut capturé par ces dernières et serré. Un réflexe automatique chez les tout-petits.

Valjean était touché, ému, le cœur gonflé par l’émotion.

« François…, » appela-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Javert accourut aussitôt, il se plaça derrière Valjean et posa ses deux mains, longues et puissantes, sur les épaules de l’ancien forçat pour le soutenir, le calmer.

Ce geste apaisant époustoufla tout le monde, c’était le signe d’une profonde intimité, d’une profonde affection.

« Tu es définitivement trop sentimental Jean, remarqua posément le policier.

\- Il est magnifique, non ?, » demanda Valjean, avec toujours une forte émotion dans la voix.

Javert se pencha sur l’enfant, au-dessus de Valjean, et examina Jean-Luc, mais l’inspecteur n’avait pas l’habitude des enfants. Il en avait rarement côtoyé et le peu qu’il avait connu était des sources de nuisances. Des enfants des rues ! D’ailleurs le souvenir de ce jeune Gavroche à qui il devait sa capture à la barricade était amer.

Un enfant-révolutionnaire, un enfant-feu follet, une cible pour soldats.

« C’est un enfant d’une constitution robuste, constata-t-il simplement.

\- François, sourit Valjean, amusé de cette parole si impersonnelle.

\- Puisqu’il est réveillé, autant retenter une tétée !, » s’écria Cosette.

La jeune femme avait parlé d’une voix autoritaire, elle s’assit à nouveau près de son père et reprit son fils des bras de Jean Valjean. Javert voulut se reculer mais Valjean posa une main sur les siennes, les serrant avec effusion, gardant ainsi le grand homme derrière lui.

Marius de Pontmercy avait prétendu que son grand-père ne remarquait rien mais il n’en était rien. M. Gillenormand voyait et comprenait, tout, mais il n’était plus aussi dur qu’avant. Il était devenu plus tolérant en vieillissant, n’avait-il pas perdu une fille par son intransigeance ? Et failli perdre un petit-fils ?

Et il était redevable à ces deux hommes étranges de la vie de Marius. Donc le vieil aristocrate observait et se taisait, simple silhouette dans ce tableau, regardant ailleurs lorsque les gestes remplis d’amour et d’intimité avaient lieu entre Valjean et Javert. Qui était-il pour oser les juger ?

Mais il se promit d’en parler tout de même à Marius, il n’était ni stupide, ni aveugle, non mais ! Ni sourd d’ailleurs.

Il était clair que l’inspecteur Javert faisait son possible pour se contraindre, redevenir impassible, il était au-milieu d’étrangers, ou presque, et refusait de devenir aussi lisible. Quant à Valjean, il lui était difficile de se cacher aux yeux de sa fille et il était trop heureux pour essayer de se retenir. Ou alors le vieux forçat n’en avait cure.

Donc le patriarche de la famille se décida à faire un pas vers l’acceptation de ce couple hors-norme, un péché au regard de Dieu qu’il tolérait malgré sa profonde piété.

M. Gillenormand vint placer sa main sur l’épaule de l’inspecteur de police, étonné tout à coup de sentir se crisper le muscle et devenir dur comme du métal sous ses doigts.

« Ainsi vous avez emménagé avec M. Valjean ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Depuis hier, répondit prudemment Javert.

\- Vous auriez pu emménager ici. »

Javert se tourna vers le vieillard, décontenancé. Tout le monde avait sursauté, surpris par cette proposition.

« Non, monsieur, je vous remercie. Je ne saurais… Je ne pourrais... »

Entendre Javert ne pas trouver ses mots et le voir aussi désarçonné étaient des spectacles rares.

« Ainsi M. Valjean serait resté près de sa fille, » asséna M. Gillenormand, légèrement menaçant malgré lui.

Marius de Pontmercy leva les yeux au Ciel, il connaissait bien ce ton pour l’avoir supporté pendant des années. Non, son grand-père n’était pas facile à manipuler.

Javert avait pâli et cette fois, il se troubla assez pour s’éloigner du canapé et échapper à la main de M. Gillenormand.

Mais Javert se reprit, se força. Il allait fuir, il ne le fit pas. Arrêté devant la porte du salon, à deux pas de la liberté, il revint, calmé.

Brave soldat ! Javert n’était pas un lâche !

« Vous avez raison, M. Gillenormand, admit Javert, et votre proposition sera considérée. Il serait bien, en effet, que Jean Valjean revienne vivre dans sa famille.

\- Et vous-même, inspecteur ?, demanda le patriarche, sec.

\- Je ferai ce qu’il faut pour le bien de Valjean, monsieur. Quoi qu’il m’en coûte. Je vous prie de m’excuser. »

Deux pas le séparaient de la porte mais c’était une distance que Javert ne put se résoudre à franchir. Qu’il n’arriva pas à franchir. Il se tenait debout au-milieu du salon, vaincu. Valjean était prêt à courir à sa poursuite.

Mais ce fut M. Gillenormand qui vint rechercher le policier déraillé et le ramener vers les autres, une main à nouveau posée sur l’épaule.

« Qui vous demande de décider aujourd’hui ? De toute façon, vues les nuits d’insomnie que le petit Jean-Luc nous inflige à tous, il vaut mieux pour sa santé que M. Jean vive ailleurs en ce moment. Vous viendrez vivre ici au printemps. Il y a une chambre d’ami à l’étage. »

Des paroles réelles ? Ou de la politesse sans plus ?

Javert resta prudent dans sa réponse :

« Je vais y réfléchir, monsieur. Je vous remercie de vos attentions. »

Javert s’inclina, par déférence, en bon subalterne devant ses supérieurs.

Et Valjean revit l’inspecteur Javert devant le maire de Montreuil. Humble et obéissant. Respectueux.

Bientôt il fut évident que le petit Jean ne voulait plus téter et préférait s’endormir sur le sein maternel. Cosette partit le coucher avec sa nourrice et la tante de Marius.

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger où le dîner était servi. La dernière fois qu’une telle scène avait eu lieu, c’était le jour de l’accouchement de Cosette. Et tous les trois y pensèrent.

Mal à l’aise, Javert se tourna vers une fenêtre, les yeux postés sur l’extérieur, la nuit étoilée, la neige sur les toits. Il voulait partir dans les rues.

« Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour Cosette, monsieur, fit tout à coup la voix de Marius de Pontmercy, tout près de lui.

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire, je n’ai fait que mon devoir.

\- Un peu plus que cela, monsieur, ajouta le jeune homme, bienveillant.

\- Je suis content d’avoir pu me rendre utile. »

Un écho d’une conversation que le policier avait déjà eu avec Jean Valjean. Les mêmes idées, les mêmes réponses.

Javert était redevenu froid et impassible. Valjean le rejoignit près de la fenêtre, un regard rassurant pour Marius. Le jeune homme se reculait, dépité devant la froideur de l’inspecteur.

Valjean se plaça au côté de Javert et le sentit aussitôt se tendre. Sur la défensive.

« Tu me fais penser à un chat, François, murmura Valjean.

\- On me compare plus souvent à un chien, opposa Javert. Un chien-loup.

\- Tu es tellement sur tes gardes ! Détends-toi ! »

Par jeu, Valjean leva la main en direction de l’inspecteur et il sourit en le voyant se reculer. Javert se mit à trembler. Inconsciemment.

« Tu vois ?, souffla Valjean, désolé. Tu ne risques rien dans cette demeure.

\- Je suis désolé Jean. Je ne suis pas habitué à cela. On me tolère au mieux, on m’ignore le plus souvent… On me méprise généralement.

\- Tu apprendras l’amour, la confiance et ces leçons commencent aujourd’hui. »

Javert se détendit peu à peu, apaisé par le sourire de Valjean, par ses yeux bleus remplis de douceur et d’amour, par sa présence, chaleureuse.

Mais les mains du policier continuaient à trembler, visiblement.

« Je t’enseignerai l’amour, poursuivit Valjean, espiègle. Ce soir. Mais tu es plutôt un bon élève pour cela.

\- Je suis studieux. Je l’ai toujours été. »

Javert se permit un petit sourire amusé et reprit son observation de la nuit. Des étoiles.

Le dîner fut bientôt servi et Cosette réapparut. C’était vraiment le rayon de soleil de cette maison. Elle se chargeait avec douceur et déférence de M. Gillenormand, veillant à son confort, le servant le premier.

Puis son père, qu’elle caressait et embrassait, une belle fille blonde aimante et attentionnée.

Ensuite, elle s’occupait de son mari et Marius était en adoration devant elle, pendu à ses lèvres, buvant ses paroles.

Enfin, elle ne négligeait pas la tante de Marius et lui demandait des conseils en matière de gestion de la domesticité ou de l’économie familiale, ce que la tante de Marius, dénommée Fanny, une vieille fille éternellement restée attachée à son père, était trop heureuse d’expliquer.

Il lui restait l’austère inspecteur de police à charmer, d’un sourire, d’une pression de ses doigts sur ses mains mais Javert était inaccessible et impassible. Il observait le manège et cherchait le but caché derrière toute cette bienveillance. La digne fille de Jean Valjean, il y avait du M. Madeleine en elle. Tout sourire mais manipulateur dans l’âme.

Javert était ainsi, méfiant et il avait du mal à changer.

 _Faire confiance !_ Valjean avait raison, c’était une leçon à apprendre. La plus dure à saisir pour le mouchard.

Il fallut de nombreux sourires de Cosette pour en arracher un de l’inspecteur de police, mais la jeune femme prit cela comme une victoire.

Le repas fut bientôt animé. Marius de Pontmercy exposait à nouveau à Valjean les démarches qu’il avait entreprises pour l’usine de Montreuil. Il se portait garant pour son beau-père.

Pour beaucoup de personnes, l’histoire de Valjean était inconnue et devait le rester. Grâce royale ou pas, Valjean restait un ancien voleur et un ancien forçat évadé ! Pas une relation très recommandable.


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspecteur Javert s'humanise. Vive l'influence de Jean Valjean !

Durant le repas, Javert laissa la conversation se dérouler sans qu’il y participe. Il ne dit rien de tout le repas, il estimait avoir assez parlé, et dévoilé, pour un repas, voire pour plusieurs repas. Il était fier d’avoir repris assez d’emprise sur lui pour redevenir impassible. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Il arrivait à regarder Valjean sans rougir et son cœur battait à un rythme raisonnable.

Rapide, certes, mais pas comme s’il avait poursuivi un criminel.

Puis le dîner terminé, une tasse de café à la main, Javert vit Cosette s’asseoir devant un piano. Il ne l’avait pas noté.

Javert était tellement accaparé par Valjean qu’il n’avait pas tout remarqué ! Il en conçut un certain dépit. Où étaient passés ses yeux de lynx ?

Et l’inspecteur Javert découvrit la musique !

Il avait rarement eu l’occasion de l’entendre, il avait appris à danser pour une enquête mais il n’avait jamais pris garde à la musique.

Le bal des Montsouris fut un moment consacré à une affaire, éprouvant, stressant, le policier n’avait fait attention qu’à la jeune Héloïse. A tous les points de vue.

Pour le bal chez le ministre de la police, Javert se complaisait alors dans le désespoir et était peu réceptif au monde qui l’entourait, hormis la jeune Héloïse, encore.

Mais là…

Là, il entendait Cosette jouer de la musique et fut sous le charme. Enfin !

Il fallut plusieurs appels pour que Javert entende son nom et se tourne vers Valjean. Ce dernier le contemplait, un nouveau sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

Il est vrai que le forçat souriait beaucoup maintenant, surtout pour Javert ou Jean-Luc...

« Tu n’avais jamais entendu de Mozart ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Non, je suis désolé. C’était magnifique. »

Cosette prit le compliment avec indulgence.

« Non, ce n’était pas magnifique. Il n’y a pas assez longtemps que je joue du piano. Mais je m’améliore, non ?

\- Oui, ma petite Cosette, fit M. Gillenormand, magnanime. Il y eut moins de fausses notes cette fois-ci.

\- Voilà un compliment plus réaliste, M. Javert. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Je ne connais pas la musique, admit Javert sans sa sécheresse habituelle, mais ce fut très joli.

\- Montre Marius !, s’écria Cosette en frappant dans ses mains, devenue une toute jeune fille tout à coup, pleine d’espièglerie. Montre à M. Javert ce que jouer de la musique veut dire.

\- A ton service !, » répondit le jeune baron en souriant, tout aussi amusé que son épouse.

Marius de Pontmercy, éduqué à l’ancienne par un grand-père, perdu dans l’époque de Louis XVI, apprit la musique dés son plus jeune âge. Un clavecin...puis un piano… M. Gillenormand aimait la musique et Fanny, la tante de Marius, avait supervisé ses leçons avec soin.

Marius s’assit donc et joua un air enlevé. Et Javert comprit ! Cosette jouait mal, elle apprenait, Marius savait et c’était vraiment magnifique.

On ne surprenait pas facilement l’inspecteur Javert, mais ils avaient le don dans cette famille de le désarçonner à chaque instant.

A la fin de la mélodie, ce fut avec empressement que Javert applaudit, imitant les autres avec ferveur.

Une belle fin de soirée…

Puis il fut l’heure de partir. Le lendemain, Javert redevenait monsieur le divisionnaire, il devait travailler et arriver tôt à la Préfecture. Les deux hommes, Javert et Valjean, saluèrent et promirent de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Surtout Valjean.

Javert ne doutait pas un instant que cette invitation à son encontre ne reposait que sur la politesse de la famille Pontmercy-Gillenormand.

Ils enverraient un message pour prévenir de leur venue. Ou alors Cosette demanderait à son père de la visiter.

Valjean serra avec effusion Cosette puis Marius, heureux de les embrasser. Javert se contenta d’incliner la tête, gardant ostensiblement ses mains croisées dans le dos.

La voiture du baron ramena les deux hommes et la bonne Mme Toussaint rue de l’Homme-Armé. Javert s’efforçait de rester raide et droit. Mme Toussaint était bavarde, elle ne cessait de parler de Cosette et du petit-Jean. Avec joie et bonheur. Valjean participait un peu à la conversation. Le vieux forçat était heureux de sa soirée, mais il était fatigué.

Dés leur arrivée, tout le monde partit se coucher.

Mais une demie-heure plus tard, Jean Valjean vint rejoindre Javert dans sa chambre. Le policier mettait en ordre ses affaires pour le lendemain.

Il fut surpris de voir encore debout son compagnon. Il se leva, un peu agacé et l’invectiva :

« Vas te coucher Jean ! Tu es fatigué ! Pense à ton cœur !

\- Veux-tu déjà faire chambre à part ?, » demanda l’ancien forçat, avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Cela stupéfia Javert que Valjean soit resté debout à l’attendre. Décidément, il allait devoir travailler sur sa capacité à prendre soin de son amant.

« Tu devrais dormir Jean, » gronda l’inspecteur, mais plus doux, bien plus doux que précédemment.

Ce ton n’échappa pas à Valjean qui eut un petit sourire tendre. Il se permit de lancer, autoritaire :

« Alors viens dans mon lit ! »

Javert obéit aussitôt, murmurant des mots sans suite, comme _« irresponsable »_ et _« insensé »_ , mais ce fut un plaisir de se mettre nu et de se coucher l’un contre l’autre. Et le lit de Valjean était plus grand.

« Maintenant, tu vas dormir Jean !, ordonna Javert, en plaçant un doux baiser dans les cheveux du forçat.

\- Oui, mon bel inspecteur, répondit doucement Valjean, se sentant déjà dériver vers le sommeil.

\- Ou je te menotte à ce lit pour la peine.

\- A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Les deux hommes rirent paisiblement...et le sommeil vint…

Au matin, Javert se réveilla, tôt, comme à son habitude. Il sentit tout contre lui le corps chaud et doux de Jean Valjean, son amant, son amour, son mari.

Rester au lit était si tentant...mais impossible…

Lentement, Javert se leva et quitta la chambre, non sans avoir remis sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre. Le policier jeta un dernier regard sur son homme endormi avant de partir.

Valjean dormait profondément, Javert n’eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Son cœur, son âge, sa fragilité, tout lui dictait de laisser en paix son compagnon.

Javert dut se contenter d’un peu d’eau froide découverte dans la cuisine pour ses ablutions. Il en remplit une bassine de porcelaine et se lava succinctement.

Il allait falloir trouver une solution ! Rue des Vertus, sa logeuse se levait toujours très tôt pour lui et l’apport de l’eau chaude matinale faisait partie des charges que payait Javert. Un service grassement payé ! Avec la blanchisserie !

Javert était un homme propre et soigné. Trop de fois, il avait rencontré le vice allié à la saleté. Le bagne lui avait appris l’intérêt de l’hygiène. On évitait de nombreuses maladies avec un minimum de soins corporels, comme les soins dentaires par exemple. Javert prenait grand soin de son corps, de sa dentition, de sa chevelure, de ses favoris.

Bientôt, le policier fut prêt, rasé, lavé, habillé, en uniforme complet. Il alla dans la salle à manger, cherchant sa canne. Tout était sombre. A tâtons, Javert découvrit une chandelle et ainsi équipé, il put récupérer son manteau et son chapeau.

Il souffla la bougie et ouvrit la porte d’entrée de la maison.

Il n’avait pas de clés non plus, il allait falloir aussi s’en occuper.

Il faisait froid, terriblement. Ce n’était pas l’hiver 1829, loin s’en faut, mais c’était un hiver humide et glacé. Il faisait nuit. Il était tôt.

Il y avait de la neige. Il lui fallait marcher. Il en avait pour un long moment avant d’arriver à la préfecture.

Javert partit d’un bon pas. Il avait froid.

Sur le chemin, le policier repéra un petit estaminet déjà ouvert. Comme il n’avait rien pris chez Valjean (donc chez lui), il s’arrêta. Le cafetier le vit arriver, un peu surpris et très content d’avoir un client aussi matinal.

On lui servit un café bien chaud et un morceau de pain.

Le café n’était pas mauvais, Javert nota l’adresse, cela pouvait devenir un habitude.

Puis il arriva enfin à la préfecture et dans son bureau, à l’atmosphère glacée. Javert s’assit avec un soupir de soulagement.

Et il pensa à Valjean.

Il aurait aimé être là à son réveil et l’embrasser à en perdre haleine. Ce soir, se promit-il.

Puis le policier se réveilla et oublia le mari...l’amant…

Javert commença par descendre aux archives de la Préfecture. Il récupéra les rapports concernant les affaires de prostitution. Soulagé que l’archiviste lui ait obéi, rien n’avait été touché. Il remonta le tout dans son bureau.

Ensuite, il se prépara à vérifier tous les rapports écrits durant son absence mais le divisionnaire eut une nouvelle pensée pour Valjean.

_« Ne peux-tu leur faire confiance ? »_

Et Javert décida d’apprendre la confiance.

Il laissa les rapports déjà classés, rangés à leur place et ne consulta que les dossiers sur les affaires en cours, ainsi que la main-courante de la semaine.

Ce fut tout !

Mais pour un homme perfectionniste et pointilleux comme Javert, c’était une immense preuve de confiance !

Enfin, Javert rédigea plusieurs demandes de mutation pour que des hommes partent à Montreuil, quatre officiers et deux sergents. Il joignit une lettre détaillée expliquant les raisons d’une telle demande et son urgence.

Javert espérait vraiment que son titre de divisionnaire suffirait à appuyer sa demande. C’était l’une des premières fois qu’il utilisait son titre pour faire avancer une affaire. Le divisionnaire ne se sentait pas fier de ça, mais il songeait à Montreuil...et à sa situation déplorable dont il était en partie responsable.

Il lui fallait le soutien du préfet de son secrétaire pour obtenir l’accord en haut lieu.

D’ailleurs, Javert termina son travail administratif par la demande de nomination dans ses services de l’inspecteur de Première Classe Magnier de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Javert était en train de finaliser la lettre de motivation lorsqu’on frappa à la porte.

L’inspecteur Walle entra, à la fois content et inquiet. Il salua Javert avec déférence. Et Javert prouva qu’il avait repris les affaires de la Préfecture en main en l’interrogeant sur une affaire en cours.

Un crime particulièrement odieux commis sur un riche bourgeois de la ville. Massacré et volé. Walle répondit de son mieux et Javert demanda à voir les dépositions des témoins. La routine !

Puis ceci fait, Javert fut surpris de voir Walle rester dans son bureau.

« Un problème Walle ? »

L’inspecteur ne bougeait pas, il était abasourdi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il commençait à agacer Javert.

« Hé bien ?, demanda Javert, ou plutôt aboya.

\- Vous n’avez rien d’autre à me demander, monsieur ?

\- A quel sujet Walle ?

\- Vous êtes parti deux semaines, monsieur. Vous ne voulez pas qu’on vérifie les rapports qui ont été faits durant votre absence ?

\- Non, merci Walle. Je vous fais confiance. Et le secrétaire du préfet aussi.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

Walle souriait avec ravissement, et Javert sut que Valjean avait raison. Il fallait apprendre la confiance et ses hommes l’en apprécieraient que mieux.

M. Madeleine avait ainsi réussi à se faire apprécier d’une ville toute entière, malgré son passé de forçat.

Javert répondit au sourire, machinalement.

L’influence de Valjean.

Encore une surprise pour Walle !


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ça pour une bague... Il y a forcément des conséquences... N'est-ce-pas monsieur l'inspecteur ?

Le divisionnaire se trouvait face à son inspecteur, resté debout devant lui.

Puis Javert prit une décision tout à coup. Il désigna le siège en face de lui à son inspecteur. Walle hésita, il ne s’était jamais assis en face de Javert. Dans son bureau de divisionnaire.

La dernière fois que les deux hommes avaient été aussi proches, cela remontait au temps où ils étaient collègues, deux inspecteurs travaillant ensemble.

Donc, Walle accepta de s’asseoir et attendit, légèrement inquiet.

« J’ai besoin de vous, Walle. Je dois nommer des officiers pour partir à Montreuil.

\- Montreuil sur Mer ?, demanda en souriant Walle, connaissant fort bien le passé de Javert.

\- En effet. Connaissez-vous des hommes susceptibles d’être intéressé par une telle mutation ?

\- Moi !, répondit fermement Walle. Partir à la campagne ! Être si proche de la mer. C’est un rêve !

\- Le poste est ingrat. Il y a du travail. Beaucoup de criminalité : prostitution, trafic, agression et même de la contrebande.

\- Cela donne envie monsieur ! Il y a aussi la campagne ?

\- Oui, Walle. Il y aussi la campagne et la mer non loin, » répondit Javert, avec un nouveau sourire.

Décidément Valjean déteignait sur lui !

« Alors c’est le paradis !

\- Sérieusement, il me faudrait quatre officiers et deux sergents. Pourriez-vous sonder les hommes ? Ce serait plus facile d’obtenir gain de cause si j’ai des volontaires.

\- Je m’en charge, monsieur le divisionnaire, annonça joyeusement l’inspecteur Walle.

\- Parfait ! Retournez à votre poste, Walle. Je n’ai plus besoin de vous. »

Walle partit en hochant la tête, respectueux et poli. Un peu surpris de cette conversation amicale qu’il venait d’avoir avec Javert.

Javert reprit son travail. Il se chargea du cas Jean Valjean. Jean avait été gracié mais ses papiers d’identité n’étaient pas en ordre. Le divisionnaire s’occupa de les réclamer en expliquant la situation.

Usant une fois encore de son titre.

Finalement, trempant à nouveau sa plume dans l’encre, il rédigea un dernier courrier au sujet de Félix Tholomyes, un courrier destiné aux collègues des différentes villes du sud qui lui semblaient assez importantes pour permettre à une famille bourgeoise de survivre à la Révolution au point de vue financier. Au point de financer les études de droit de leur fils.

Montpellier, Toulouse, Perpignan, Marseille, Bordeaux, Toulon, Valence, Lyon…

Et Javert recopia son courrier des dizaines de fois.

Sur une impulsion, il décida d’écrire aussi aux universités de Paris. Qui sait ? Félix Tholomyes n’était pas un nom connu. Peut-être le trouverait-on plus rapidement ? A moins que ce ne soit un faux nom. Auquel cas, toutes ces démarches se révéleraient vaines.

Javert se promit de venir en personne passer les poucettes aux deux prostituées qui l’avaient informés si obligeamment s’il découvrait qu’on l’avait joué.

L’heure du déjeuner trouva le divisionnaire en train de vérifier son courrier, accumulé sur son bureau. Le mal de tête était profond et les lettres dansaient devant ses yeux.

Javert frottait régulièrement ses tempes en espérant améliorer les choses, mais en vain.

L’écriture de certains collègues était une malédiction !

L’ancien divisionnaire avait géré les affaires courantes durant l’absence de Javert mais M. Marigny avait laissé la correspondance pour Javert.

Le nouveau secrétaire du Premier Bureau avait eu son propre poste et son propre courrier à régler.

La paperasse allait être la mort de la police !

On frappa à nouveau à la porte de Javert et le policier de garde fit entrer le préfet et son secrétaire. Javert se leva précipitamment pour se mettre au garde-à-vous.

« Bonjour Javert, lança M. Chabouillet, amusé de voir son protégé toujours aussi respectueux de l’étiquette. Nous vous attendions ce matin.

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, se justifia maladroitement Javert. Je me suis mis au travail sans prendre garde à l’heure. »

Des paroles inutiles. Il suffisait de contempler le bureau du divisionnaire pour le comprendre en un instant. L’encrier était encore ouvert, une pile de documents formait un tas impressionnant, la plume était encore posée sur une feuille à moitié recouverte de l’écriture fine et serrée de Javert.

Et puis la vision de Javert concluait à merveille la démonstration. Des yeux un peu brumeux, une main encore tremblante pour lisser des plis imaginaires sur la veste d’uniforme du divisionnaire, une bouche serrée dans une ligne amère…

Javert avait travaillé des heures sans s’accorder de pause, il souffrait de migraine certainement et n’avait pas prévu de s’arrêter pour le déjeuner de midi.

Chabouillet soupira, atterré.

« J’aurai dû vous envoyer une convocation pour vous rappeler à l’ordre. »

Le ton était amical et Javert se fendit d’un petit sourire.

« Je dois vous demander une entrevue officielle de toute façon, monsieur le préfet.

\- Hé bien, venez déjeuner avec nous, monsieur le divisionnaire, et vous m’expliquerez tout cela. »

Javert fut surpris par cette proposition.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, monsieur. Ce ne serait pas correct.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous n’êtes pas un mouchard. Venez !

\- Bien, monsieur. »

Le corps de Javert, habitué à la soumission, obéit à l’ordre de façon instinctive, inconsciente.

Il fallut un instant au divisionnaire pour remettre son manteau et son chapeau. Il avait conservé ses gants, comme à son habitude.

Tout en marchant jusqu’à un restaurant non loin de la préfecture, où M. Chabouillet et M. Marigny avaient leur table réservée, les deux hommes interrogèrent Javert. Sans surprendre ce dernier qui s’y attendait, patiemment.

« Alors et Montreuil ? »

Le divisionnaire soupira et raconta Montreuil, ce qu’il pouvait en raconter bien sûr : _la patrouille stupide, le guet-apens, le sauvetage par les policiers de la ville…_

Javert avait terminé au moment où ils pénétraient dans le restaurant. En silence, les trois hommes s’assirent à la table de monsieur le préfet de police, précédés par un serveur, tout sourire.

« Et maintenant le reste ?, demanda Chabouillet sur un ton sec.

\- C’est-à-dire ?, fit Javert, prudent.

\- Javert, je vous prierais de prendre en considération le fait que je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Ou alors vous êtes devenu un client à prostituée, monsieur le divisionnaire ? »

Les yeux de Javert brillèrent de colère, deux diamants scintillants.

« Non, monsieur, répondit le policier, glacial.

\- Alors expliquez-moi le reste ! Cette affaire pourrait se révéler scandaleuse et ternir votre réputation si on venait à en parler. Je veux être en mesure de vous couvrir Javert !

\- Ma réputation…, rétorqua Javert, méprisant.

\- Il n’y a pas que votre réputation, Javert, vous êtes devenu une personnalité pour la police. Vous tombez, c’est la police toute entière qui est touchée. »

Javert rit, amusé, et ce son, inhabituel, étonna les deux hommes.

« N’exagérez pas, monsieur le préfet. Je ne suis pas si important et ma réputation est déjà entachée, de toute façon. »

M. Chabouillet contemplait le divisionnaire, son protégé, l’homme qu’il connaissait depuis trente ans et ne le reconnaissait pas. Puis Javert, inconscient de cet examen, saisit son verre et but un peu d’eau, les yeux toujours amusés.

Et Chabouillet vit clairement la main gauche du divisionnaire...et son alliance… Déconcerté, Chabouillet décida de laisser cela pour plus tard, tout d’abord l’histoire de Montreuil devait être réglée.

Au restaurant, Javert fut bien obligé de retirer ses gants, dévoilant ses longues mains blanches et la bague.

« La vérité, Javert !, exigea Chabouillet. Et n’oubliez pas de parler de Jean Valjean !

\- Je menais une enquête à titre privée pour monsieur Jean Valjean. Cela ne s’est pas déroulé comme je l’avais prévu.

\- D’une certaine façon, cette réponse me déplaît encore plus que la précédente, lança durement le préfet. Êtes-vous redevable de quelque chose à ce Valjean ? Vous fait-il du chantage ?

\- Comment cela ?, demanda Javert, abasourdi.

\- Il vous sauve aux barricades, vous le faites gracier. Maintenant vous enquêtez pour lui. A-t-il un moyen de pression sur vous ?

\- Non ! C’est un ami et il avait un souci à régler. Je m’en suis chargé. En tant qu’ami.

\- Au risque de vous faire tuer ? Car, franchement, le rapport du chef de la police de Montreuil n’est pas tendre avec vous Javert ! Vous avez agi stupidement et ce n’est pas dans vos habitudes.

\- Je n’avais pas d’autres solutions, monsieur. C’était une promesse !

\- Javert, fit l’ancien divisionnaire, M. Marigny, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Ne faites pas de promesses au-delà du raisonnable ! Sept hommes ! Bon Dieu ! Sept !

\- Je suis vivant et j’ai repris mon travail. Le reste... »

Javert haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« JAVERT !, hurlèrent les deux hommes, agacés.

\- Avez-vous au moins obtenu ce que vous vouliez ?, demanda M. Chabouillet.

\- Il semblerait, monsieur le préfet. Veuillez m’excuser. »

Javert se leva et se prépara à quitter le restaurant, au grand dam des deux hommes, mais le préfet en avait décidé autrement.

M. Chabouillet savait très bien comment soumettre Javert, il suffisait de lui parler sur un ton plein d’autorité, il suffisait d’utiliser la bonne clé pour débloquer le cadenas.

« Et maintenant parlons de ceci, voulez-vous ?, » demanda sèchement le préfet.

Chabouillet désigna clairement l’alliance.

Le même regard, froid et brillant, apparut dans les yeux clairs du divisionnaire. Javert se tenait debout, impressionnant…, menaçant malgré lui.

« C’est personnel, monsieur le préfet, claqua la voix profonde de l’inspecteur. Cela n’a eu aucune incidence sur ma vie professionnelle. Et cela n’en aura aucune. 

\- Asseyez-vous Javert et déjeunons, fit M. Chabouillet, conciliant. Vous allez nous parler d’elle. Une femme capable de vous faire tomber mérite qu’on s’intéresse à elle, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Javert était estomaqué par ses paroles.

Il hésita, perdu entre la froide colère et l’envie de parler...de lui… Il abdiqua et s’assit en soupirant :

« Vous n’avez pas idée, monsieur Chabouillet. »

Les deux hommes de la Préfecture sourirent, amusés et soulagés. Surpris de la soumission de Javert.

_Peut-être étaient-ils devenus plus que des collègues ?_

« Alors quand a eu lieu ce fameux mariage auquel vous n’avez pas daigné nous inviter ni même en informer la préfecture ?, » lança avec désinvolture M. Chabouillet.

Javert savait en faisant cette réponse qu’il allait choquer mais il ne voulait pas, trop, mentir à ses supérieurs. Il suffisait d’une enquête vite menée pour le prendre en défaut.

« Il n’y a pas eu de mariage officiel, avoua Javert.

\- JAVERT !, » crièrent encore les deux hommes, scandalisés.

Javert se contenta de sourire, tristement. Dieu savait qu’il aurait désiré un vrai mariage et il aurait embrassé Jean Valjean, _son Jean,_ devant toute sa brigade. Heureux et fier de le faire. Le divisionnaire chassa ces pensées mal venues et but un nouveau verre d’eau. Le serveur, venu prendre leurs commandes, coupa la conversation, laissant le temps à Chabouillet et à son secrétaire, Marigny, de se reprendre.

« Pourquoi ? Elle est déjà mariée ? »

Chabouillet était horrifié. Javert le décevait, tellement.

« Non, répondit simplement Javert, mais sa position sociale ne lui permet pas de contracter un mariage avec moi. C’est ainsi ! Cette bague est un compromis, même si je le reconnais, cela nous expose. Il suffirait de la retirer et le problème serait réglé. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Javert enleva la bague et la déposa devant lui sur la table...mais ce faisant, Javert devint livide. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu...sans que le policier ne s’en rende compte.

Mais ce fait n’échappa pas à ses supérieurs, déroutés.

« C’est juste un symbole, poursuivit Javert. Rien qui ne doit vous intéresser ou vous inquiéter. Mais si vous l’exigez, pour la décence ou la morale, je me plierai à vos ordres. Je filerai droit. »

Javert s’était repris, le visage de nouveau impassible et les yeux clairs, les mains fermement posées à plat sur la table.

« Dans quelle histoire impossible vous êtes-vous encore fourré Javert ?, » demanda le secrétaire, ébahi.


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porter une alliance au XIXe siècle n'est pas un acte anodin.  
> Cela signifie le mariage ! Toujours, toujours.

Le policier ne disait plus rien, il examinait ses deux supérieurs. Attentif, inquiet, espérant contre toute attente.

Et M. Chabouillet pardonna à son protégé son manque de franchise.

« Remettez-la Javert, elle vous va bien, mais vous direz à cette dame qu’elle manque d’honnêteté envers vous. »

Chabouillet était soulagé de voir que Javert n’avait pas failli. Il était resté intègre...il venait simplement de tomber amoureux d’une gourgandine.

Elle devait bien s’amuser avec ce grand nigaud à le faire marcher de cette façon.

Javert était si candide…

Aux mots du préfet, Javert était rassuré. Il suffit d’un battement de cils pour que la bague retourne au doigt du divisionnaire et Javert retrouva son doux sourire. Soulagé.

« Êtes-vous heureux au moins ?, demanda Marigny, sceptique.

\- Vous pouvez cesser de chercher un remplaçant, messieurs. Je n’ai plus envie d’honorer _ce_ rendez-vous. »

Un sourire réjoui apparut sur les lèvres du préfet, Chabouillet se permit de poser une main sur le bras de Javert. Le secrétaire du préfet hocha la tête, rassuré par ces mots.

« Comment est-elle Javert ?, demanda l’infatigable curieux qu’était le préfet.

\- Elle a des yeux bleus. Magnifiques, » avoua Javert.

Et à la surprise générale, le divisionnaire baissa les siens, rougissant et le reste du repas lui permit d’évoquer Jean Valjean à-travers quelques détails personnels, insignifiants mais qui l’avaient fait tomber. Javert le découvrait maintenant en les détaillant devant ses deux supérieurs, attentifs et bienveillants.

 _Ses mains, sa douceur, son sourire, sa générosité…_ , rien de compromettant...mais qui représentait le monde pour Javert.

Chabouillet était tellement content pour son protégé qu’il commanda du champagne et les trois hommes trinquèrent à la santé du divisionnaire et de sa compagne.

Puis, sur le chemin du retour à la préfecture, M. Chabouillet s’empara du bras de Javert pour le serrer contre lui.

Le vieil homme était un peu ivre et se penchait sur le divisionnaire.

« Et son prénom Javert ?

\- Ça, monsieur, cela restera mon secret.

\- C’était pour me parler de cela que vous vouliez une entrevue officielle ? »

Javert se secoua, il avait bien mangé, malgré tout. Ce qui était inhabituel pour lui depuis la disparition d’Antoine.

Il s’était senti accepté par ses pairs, malgré tout, même si son histoire restait scandaleuse. Il avait bu plusieurs coupes de champagne et sa tête tournait un peu. Il devait lutter pour rester concentré.

« Non, monsieur. J’ai des demandes de mutation et de nomination à vous faire. Mais j’attends de voir l’inspecteur Walle. Puis-je passer plus tard cet après-midi ? 

\- A votre service, monsieur le divisionnaire, » se moqua Chabouillet.

Arrivés devant la porte imposante de la préfecture de police, Javert se prépara à rejoindre son bureau mais le préfet le retint par le bras, et murmura tout contre lui, un souffle aux effluves de champagne :

« Je crois que je connais son prénom.

\- Monsieur !, » fit Javert, alarmé d’être serré de si près.

L’inspecteur tolérait le toucher de Jean Valjean. Il l’espérait, il le voulait, il le réclamait sans vergogne. Mais les autres devaient rester éloignés de lui. Sauf en cas de force majeure.

« Elle s’appelle Héloïse de Montsouris !, chuchota M. Chabouillet sur un ton de conspirateur. Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu attendre si longtemps.

\- Monsieur !, fit Javert, plus dur, repoussant le préfet.

\- C’est la seule qui soit venue vous visiter à l’hôpital durant votre convalescence, après votre blessure au couteau et elle était très inquiète pour vous. J’ai dû me charger d’elle. Elle était près de s’évanouir à votre chevet.

\- Monsieur !, » répéta une dernière fois Javert.

Et cette fois, le policier usa de brutalité pour repousser le préfet et cela marcha. Il put reculer loin de la main de M. Chabouillet mais ce dernier ne s’avoua pas vaincu, il reprit cette conversation affligeante :

« Forcez-la à vous épouser Javert ! N’écoutez pas ses arguments ! Quels qu’ils soient, ils sont mauvais ! Cette petite gourgandine se moque de vous. Si elle vous aime, elle passera outre.

\- Merci monsieur de tous ces conseils, répondit sèchement Javert. J’en prends bonne note. A plus tard. »

Javert s’enfuit dans les locaux de la préfecture. Loin de M. Chabouillet et de son indécrottable curiosité.

Javert ne connaissait pas vraiment cet aspect de la personnalité de son patron. Les deux hommes ne se côtoyaient réellement que depuis quelques mois, ils se voyaient de plus en plus comme des collègues...des amis...

Mais cela décontenançait toujours le fier inspecteur de police.

« Il est amoureux ?!, demanda M. Marigny, surpris de cette scène entre les deux hommes et de la fuite de Javert.

\- On dirait mon cher !, rétorqua M. Chabouillet, espiègle. Il faut que j’en parle à Rolland. A deux, nous trouverons le nom de cette mystérieuse femme.

\- Monsieur !, s’écria Marigny, consterné. Laissez-le en paix ! Il a plus de cinquante ans, il mérite un peu d’intimité.

\- Mais je ne veux pas l’étouffer , se défendit Chabouillet en riant. Juste apaiser la curiosité légitime d’un vieillard au bord de la tombe.

\- Monsieur le préfet, » conclut le secrétaire, amusé.

Le divisionnaire était retourné dans son bureau. Il regardait trembler ses mains avec stupeur. Il était si lisible, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Et il avait trop bu. La tête lui tournait. Il s’assit à son bureau et tenta de reprendre le travail administratif.

Ce fut compliqué de se concentrer à nouveau.

Des images de Jean Valjean tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et empoisonnaient ses pensées.

Walle ne revint pas. Il allait falloir attendre plusieurs jours peut-être avant de savoir qui serait intéressé par Montreuil.

A moins de chercher une retraite dans une ville calme de la campagne…, personne ne voudrait s’enterrer dans cet ancien port royal, aujourd’hui tombé en désuétude.

La fin du jour approchait lorsque Javert se força à abandonner son travail. Il était loin d’avoir terminé et était fatigué. L’affaire dont se chargeait Walle était compliquée. Le meurtre de ce bourgeois, M. Mazières, était étrange. Les dépositions et les témoignages à son propos étaient peu détaillés. Une affaire à étudier de plus près.

Javert sentait que quelque chose d’important lui échappait...mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver l’énergie suffisante pour continuer à travailler.

Il avait besoin de repos.

Le policier se décida à abandonner les lieux.

Mais avant de quitter la préfecture, Javert retourna dans le bureau du préfet et apporta la demande de mutation écrite pour l’inspecteur Magnier.

Cette histoire lui tenait à cœur, Javert voulait la mener à bien le plus rapidement possible.

Le préfet était pâle et souriant, il écouta Javert lui exposer tout l’intérêt qu’il voyait dans cette mutation pour leur service.

« En fait, c’est comme quand je vous ai appelé à Paris, c’est cela ?, rappela en souriant le vieux lion du Premier Bureau.

\- Oui, monsieur, rétorqua Javert en laissant ses lèvres se courber finement. On pourrait dire cela.

\- Ce Magnier est votre protégé, Javert ?, reprit l’infatigable curieux.

\- Un jeune homme efficace et intègre. Un atout pour notre brigade.

\- Cela me rappelle quelqu’un. Pas vous ? »

Javert eut un petit sourire, amusé, avant de répondre :

« Il n’a pas le même caractère que le jeune homme dont vous parlez, monsieur.

\- Il est plus facile ?

\- Et mille fois plus agréable.

\- Alors j’ai hâte de le rencontrer, je vais appuyer votre demande et votre protégé viendra travailler sous vos ordres.

\- Merci, monsieur le préfet.

\- Il est tard Javert. Rentrez chez vous, vous devriez déjà être parti ! Elle doit vous attendre !

\- Merci monsieur. A demain ! »

Javert salua poliment, ignorant les rires de Chabouillet. Puis, il retourna dans son bureau et récupéra les rapports sur les prostituées. Ils occupaient plusieurs malles.

Demain, il se promit d’aller visiter le couvent de la Croix-aux-Champs. Histoire de prouver à la Mère Supérieure qu’il ne l’avait pas abandonnée.

Javert avait les bras chargés. Il emporta une malle avec lui et décida de prendre un fiacre pour rentrer à la maison. Il était fatigué.

La maison de Valjean (sa maison!) était illuminée, Javert ne sut pas si c’était un bien ou un mal. Il paya le cocher comme il put et entra à l’intérieur de la demeure du forçat.

« Valjean ?, » appela Javert, un peu inquiet.

Deux mains vinrent à son secours et Javert aperçut les yeux brillants de joie de Valjean. Immensément bleus, doux, amoureux, et Javert oublia toute sa prudence, toute son impassibilité. Il avait parlé de Valjean à ses supérieurs, il avait bu en l’honneur de son mariage non officiel. Prestement, il déposa la malle remplie de rapports qu’il tenait sur le sol et saisit Valjean dans ses bras.

Le serrant, l’embrassant, à en perdre haleine. Il ne fit pas attention à la retenue de Valjean, à son mouvement de recul, il le retint contre lui et força sa bouche à l’accueillir. Approfondissant le baiser. Valjean s’abandonna, heureux de la fougue de son amant.

« Dieu, murmura enfin Javert, lorsqu’il les laissa tout deux souffler. Tu m’as manqué, Jean.

\- François, tu m’as manqué aussi, » sourit tristement Valjean.

Javert prit la main de Valjean, entremêlant leurs doigts, les glissant jusqu’à ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Il n’était toujours pas conscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, entièrement accaparé par Valjean. Son amour. Son désir. Son besoin.

Il s’apprêtait à l’embrasser à nouveau sur la bouche mais Valjean le repoussa. Le policier eut un regard d’incompréhension puis Javert saisit ce qui se passait et gela instantanément, devenant livide.

Valjean eut un sourire dépité.

Javert se redressa pour lever la tête et regarder derrière Valjean. Il aperçut Cosette, avec à ses côtés Mme Toussaint. Elles étaient estomaquées. Horrifiées. Scandalisées.

Cosette se reprit la première. Marius lui avait expliquée ce que signifiait l’amour entre hommes, elle avait compris que cela voulait dire l’attention, la douceur...mais il y avait une différence entre les paroles et les actes.

Cosette commençait à envisager tout un monde de caresses et de relations interdites entre son père et l’inspecteur de police. Il y avait de l’amour physique aussi.

Javert recula jusqu’à la porte, prêt à fuir, terrifié par ce qu’il avait fait, devant témoins. Honteux.

Valjean posa sa main sur son épaule et le retint, avec vigueur. La poigne de Jean-le-Cric, puissante.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Javert, réussit à dire Cosette.

\- Bonsoir, murmura Javert, blême.

\- Je suis venue passer l’après-midi avec papa, se justifia Cosette. Nous vous attendions, monsieur, pour savoir si vous alliez dîner à la maison ce soir.

\- Je vous remercie, madame la baronne, je suis un peu fatigué. »

Javert luttait pour se reprendre, il voulait se reprendre, il luttait, reconstruisant sa barrière mentale, redevenant impassible et austère. Essayant du moins.

Car en réalité, il était ravagé.

« Si monsieur Valjean le souhaite, il peut vous accompagner. Je dois travailler sur ces dossiers. Veuillez m’excuser. »

Javert étouffait, il devait s’en aller, échapper à la prise de Valjean et s’enfuir dans sa chambre. S’y enfermer.

« Ma chérie, je ne vais pas laisser M. Javert seul après son premier jour de travail, dit la voix douce de Valjean.

\- Hé bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser en paix. Essayez de venir demain soir. Nicolette a prévu ton plat préféré, papa.

\- Nicolette est un ange, ma chérie. Demain, nous viendrons.

\- Au revoir. Papa, monsieur Javert. »

Javert était toujours sous le coup de l’angoisse et il ne put que saluer poliment Cosette en hochant la tête.

La porte se referma sur elle et les deux hommes croisèrent les yeux, toujours surpris, de madame Toussaint. Mais Javert profita de l’inattention générale pour reprendre sa malle et partir pour sa chambre. Valjean le laissa s’enfuir, il allait falloir lui redonner confiance en lui-même, l’apprivoiser, encore. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il avait pourtant été tellement heureux de le revoir.


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Javert reste Javert...  
> Il fallait plus de discrétion mais que voulez-vous ?  
> Ils sont amoureux !

Jean Valjean se tenait debout dans l’entrée de sa maison, le regard sombre et l’esprit troublé.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ?, s’enquit doucement la bonne.

\- Je vais bien. Merci, madame Toussaint, se reprit M. Madeleine. Je m’inquiète pour lui, c’est tout.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour lui ?, fit-elle, encore plus surprise.

\- Il est capable...de prendre des décisions hâtives... 

\- Des décisions hâtives ? »

Valjean hocha la tête lentement, sans répondre. Il ne savait pas aussi bien dissimuler que par le passé et le comportement de Javert l’inquiétait tellement aujourd’hui. Tellement éloigné de ce qu’il était autrefois.

Enfin, Valjean revint au temps présent et regarda Mme Toussaint.

« Si vous voulez quitter mon service, madame, je le comprendrais, » reprit-il, d’une voix lasse.

La vieille bonne eut un sourire attristé ; elle s’approcha de Valjean, toujours dans l’entrée, un peu perdu.

« Allez le chercher M. Valjean, vous commencez à dire des bêtises. Vous devez avoir faim et M. Javert doit être affamé également.

\- Vous voulez bien rester ?, demanda Valjean, ébahi.

\- J’ai beaucoup de vos secrets à conserver, M. Fauchelevent, M. Fabre, M. Valjean ; là, je dois dire que celui-ci est un peu gros. Mais ce sera un secret de plus.

\- Merci madame Toussaint !, » affirma Valjean, immensément soulagé.

Valjean se précipita sur la vieille femme pour lui saisir les mains, rassuré, la bonne ne recula pas, horrifiée par le contact avec un pécheur. Un inverti damné aux yeux de Dieu.

Elle sourit gentiment à M. Fauchelevent, le père de Cosette, M. Fabre, l’homme charitable, M. Valjean, le forçat évadé qui s’était racheté depuis longtemps.

Elle laissa M. Valjean lui serrer les mains et un accord tacite fut conclu.

Puis la bonne se mit à rire, brisant la solennité de l’instant.

« Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu vous faire quitter votre fille de cette façon si soudaine. J’avais bien remarqué vos regards mais je n’aurai jamais imaginé davantage.

\- Je m’inquiète pour lui, en effet, et il est tout pour moi.

\- C’est pour lui que vous étiez si mal il y a quelques semaines ? »

C’était demandé simplement, sans volonté de faire du mal ou de juger, mais la vieille bonne était curieuse. Elle commençait à faire le lien entre les événements.

_Mais depuis combien de temps ce si gentil M. Valjean mentait-il ainsi ?_

« J’étais désespéré, madame, à cause de lui, avoua Valjean. Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé cela. De vous l’imposer encore.

\- M’imposer quoi ? Quand il est là, vous êtes plus heureux que je ne vous ai jamais vu. Je croyais que c’était une amitié, profonde, mais c’est tout simplement un amour profond. »

Un silence suivit cette affirmation venue de la servante.

Chacun pesait le poids de mots lancés ainsi dans la conversation.

Ce fut Mme Toussaint qui brisa le sort en ordonnant doucement :

« Allez le chercher M. Valjean, je prépare le repas.

\- Merci madame Toussaint. »

Valjean lâcha enfin les mains de la vieille bonne qui le connaissait depuis des années, depuis si longtemps en effet. Puis le vieux forçat se mit à courir comme un jeune homme dans l’escalier.

Mais, un peu cruelle, la vieille femme lança :

« Sinon, l’état de vos draps m’est plus compréhensible. Il a parlé pour vous. »

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine, amusée. Elle n’avait pas vu le visage de Jean Valjean rougir jusqu’aux racines des cheveux.

Javert l’avait prévenu, il l’avait ignoré. Mme Toussaint n’était pas une idiote.

Arrivé, un peu essoufflé, devant la chambre de Javert, Valjean se reprit avant de frapper et d’ouvrir précautionneusement la porte. Le divisionnaire était assis à son bureau, il avait ouvert la malle et en sortait des dossiers à n’en plus finir.

Valjean préféra la prudence à l’attaque immédiate. Il s’approcha et demanda calmement :

« Qu’est-ce que tout ceci ? »

Il fallut un instant à Javert pour retrouver sa voix, il était clair qu’il était encore affolé. Et il se détestait pour cela.

« Les rapports sur les prostituées qui ont été arrêtées à Paris depuis dix ans.

\- Que fais-tu avec ça ?, » demanda Valjean.

Valjean était sincèrement surpris. Javert glissa sa main sur son visage pour finir dans ses cheveux. Stress, inquiétude, malaise.

« Je cherche Dulcie, avoua-t-il.

\- Dulcie ? »

Valjean s’était encore approché et doucement il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son amant. Javert sursauta. Valjean se recula. Compréhensif, attentionné, patient.

« Dulcie est une prostituée avec quatre enfants que je suis censé avoir arrêtée. On m’a accusé d’avoir causé sa mort et celle de ses enfants. Mais je ne la trouve pas. Je la cherche depuis longtemps. »

Valjean était estomaqué par ce qu’il entendait, par ce qu’il voyait.

Javert avait fait du chemin depuis Montreuil.

Le policier s’énervait en indiquant les rapports, en ouvrant un pour appuyer ses dires, le refermant pour en saisir un autre.

Une prostituée dont il aurait causé la mort… Et des enfants disparus… Cette histoire rappelait douloureusement une autre affaire. Une autre prostituée morte à cause du policier et dont l’enfant aurait pu mourir en effet si Valjean n’avait pas réussi à s’enfuir du bagne par miracle.

La maltraitance dont avait souffert Cosette, le manque de soin et de nourriture auraient pu causer sa mort…

Javert s’échauffait et répétait sans cesse qu’il la cherchait depuis longtemps.

« Tu es fatigué, François, » souffla le forçat, désolé de cette scène.

Valjean s’approcha à nouveau, il déposa encore ses mains sur les épaules de Javert et doucement il se mit à les masser.

« Tu n’as même pas enlevé ton manteau, et ton uniforme. Viens. Laisse-moi t’aider.

\- Jean, murmura la voix brisée de Javert. Je suis désolé.

\- François, mon François. Viens. »

Javert se laissa manipuler par Valjean. L’ancien forçat retira le manteau puis les doigts doux et habiles défirent les boutons de l’uniforme, enlevant le col de cuir, dévoilant la chemise immaculée. Ce petit jeu échauffait Valjean mais Javert était trop désespéré pour réagir à ses caresses.

Le forçat alla chercher la robe de chambre, douce et épaisse, du policier et la plaça sur les épaules solides du divisionnaire.

« Pardonne-moi Jean. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Valjean prit Javert dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Quel mal penses-tu m’avoir fait ?

\- Devant ta propre fille, devant ta servante, je t’ai déshonoré.

\- Je ne vois nul déshonneur dans ce que tu as fait, mais une belle preuve d’amour.

\- Jean, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Et pour s’embrasser, il me semble qu’il faut être deux. »

Valjean posa ses lèvres que celles de Javert, mais le policier se recula sous le contact. Farouche.

« Tu vois ? Comme ceci. Il faut être deux pour s’embrasser. J’étais consentant. »

Une nouvelle fois, Valjean approcha ses lèvres de Javert et de toute sa force, il retint le policier, l’empêchant de s’éloigner.

« J’étais demandeur, souffla Valjean, dépité de sentir son compagnon lutter pour s’échapper.

\- Jean, je t’en prie. Laisse-moi partir. Te rendre ta vie honorable. Pure.

\- Embrasse-moi !

\- NON !, hurla Javert.

\- Embrasse-moi, je t’en supplie ! Dois-je me mettre à genoux ?

\- Non, ce serait indigne ! Indigne de toi.

\- François… En fait ce n’est pas la confiance que tu dois apprendre, mais l’estime de soi. Tu en manques cruellement, conclut tristement Valjean.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, Jean. »

Valjean serrait toujours Javert dans ses bras, forts et puissants. Sentant le corps de son ami tendu comme un arc prêt à se briser dans son étreinte. Et le vieux forçat commençait à désespérer de ne pas savoir comment agir avec Javert. Devait-il le prendre de force et l’emmener à s’ouvrir pour lui ? Ou le laisser se reprendre seul et attendre qu’il se soit ressaisi ?

« Je t’aime François, je te l’ai dit. Je ne ferais pas de choix mais si on m’y contraint, je te choisirais. Toi.

\- Jean…, murmura Javert, consterné.

\- Et tu embrasses tellement bien. Je ne peux pas m’en passer. »

Javert se mit à rire, il avait collé son visage contre l’épaule de Valjean.

« J’ai parlé de toi à Chabouillet et Marigny aujourd’hui, murmura Javert. Le préfet et son secrétaire. »

Valjean sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. Javert avait parlé de lui ? A ses supérieurs ?

« Ils avaient vu l’alliance et m’interrogeaient sans relâche. Je leur ai lâché quelques informations sur toi.

\- Lesquelles ?, fit Valjean, tendu.

\- Nous avons bu du champagne pour fêter mon mariage officieux. J’avais l’esprit un peu embrouillé, je dois avouer. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui m’avait fait tomber. Je suis si insensible, ils étaient surpris de me savoir avec quelqu’un. »

Valjean souriait, rassuré, le corps de Javert se détendait, plus souple entre ses bras. Le policier se reprenait, l’angoisse refluait, quelque chose d’autre pointait à l’horizon.

« Et qu’est-ce qui t’a fait tomber ?, murmura Valjean, tout à coup terriblement conscient du corps de son amant.

\- Je leur ai parlé de tes yeux bleus, magnifiques. Je leur ai parlé de tes mains, enivrantes.

\- Tu as vraiment employé le mot « enivrantes » ?!

\- J’avais bu du champagne, j’étais un peu ivre. Et tellement heureux de parler de toi, Jean. Je leur ai même dit que tu embrassais si bien que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi. »

Cela abasourdit Valjean d’entendre parler de lui de cette façon.

Javert leva doucement une main jusqu’au visage de Jean Valjean et le caressa. Douceur, tendresse, Javert apprenait vite et bien. Valjean ferma les yeux sous la sensation.

« J’ai expliqué ta gentillesse, ta douceur, ta bienveillance, ton courage…, poursuivit le policier. Tout ce que tu es et que je ne suis pas. Et que je voudrais être. Pour toi.

\- Pour le courage. Nous nous valons François, voire tu es meilleur que moi. Je n’oublierai jamais la Maison Gorbeau. _« Voulez-vous mon chapeau ? »_ Et Thénardier tenant de te tirer dessus à trois pas et te ratant. Tu étais sans peur. Impressionnant !

\- C’était toi ?, demanda Javert, étonné.

\- Il s’en est fallu de peu que tu ne m’arrêtes ce jour-là.

\- Alors Thénardier-Jondrette t’a torturé ? »

Valjean fut surpris de cette colère soudaine. Venant d’un homme brisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Oui, reconnut Valjean. Pour me soutirer des informations.

\- Je me souviens, murmura Javert, les dents serrées. Ils ont brûlé ton bras. Montre-moi !

\- François !, opposa mollement Jean Valjean. Ce n’est pas eux. »

Le forçat se laissa prendre le bras et Javert remonta prestement la manche de la chemise, repoussant la robe de chambre et la cicatrice apparut.

Une vilaine brûlure, douloureuse, cruelle. Les yeux de l’inspecteur de police brillèrent un instant. Javert l’avait vue, bien entendu, mais il avait pensé au bagne.

Maintenant, il ressentait une rage intense le prendre en sachant la vérité.

« Je voudrais que Jondrette soit encore en vie pour le tuer une deuxième fois, mon Jean.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu aurais dit à l’époque, rit Valjean, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère.

\- C’est vrai, reconnut Javert, plus calme. _24601_. Tu hantais mes nuits d’insomnie et je te cherchais toujours durant mes patrouilles.

\- Et aujourd’hui ?

\- Tu hantes toujours mes nuits mais je ne rêve plus de t’enchaîner à nouveau. J’ai d’autres rêves.

\- Monsieur l’adjudant Javert, mon garde-chiourme. Tu ne rêves vraiment pas de m’enchaîner ? »

Un fin rire. Les deux hommes se serraient l’un contre l’autre. Javert baissa la tête en souriant. Content de chasser les démons.

« Tu aimerais m’enchaîner Jean ?, souffla le policier, conscient de jouer avec un passé dangereux.

\- Mhmm, je ne dis pas, admit le forçat. J’aimerais t’aimer François. T’avoir en mon pouvoir est tentant. »


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert reste Javert. Et la Seine est toujours une option valable.

Jean Valjean ne se souvenait pas d’avoir voulu dominer un garde-chiourme lorsque le bagne avait fait de lui une bête fauve.

Mais les souvenirs étaient anciens, les rêves oubliés et il ne restait que quelques cauchemars qui le tenaient éveillé dans la nuit… Parfois…

Mais qu’en était-il de Javert ? L’adjudant-garde Javert était jeune au bagne. Peut-être avait-il regardé les forçats d’une certaine façon ? Peut-être avait-il remarqué Jean Valjean ? Cela expliquerait comment vingt ans après, Javert avait été capable de reconnaître Jean-le-Cric sous les costumes sévères de M. Madeleine.

Jean Valjean tenta le tout pour le tout, il glissa ses mains sur la poitrine de l’inspecteur. Le cœur battait encore si vite mais Javert ne se recula plus sous le contact de Valjean. Au contraire, il laissa ses doigts sur le bras nu de Valjean et remonta jusqu’au cou du forçat. Passant lentement sur les cicatrices blanchâtres du collier de fer que le forçat avait porté durant des années.

Il restait doux, attentionné, si peu sûr de lui. Ne tentant rien de plus. Dompté. Où était l’homme conquérant qui avait capturé les lèvres de Valjean en entrant dans la maison plus tôt dans la soirée ?

« Ce soir, murmura Valjean, un peu déçu malgré tout.

\- Ce soir, » répéta Javert, désolé de ne pas être capable de faire plus.

Pas encore.

Et Javert attendit sagement que Valjean le libère, finissant de s’habiller avec la robe de chambre.

« Maintenant, viens manger !, » ordonna Valjean en souriant.

Mais la réaction de Javert ne fut pas du tout ce qu’attendait le forçat.

Javert se tourna vers lui, le regard de nouveau affolé.

« Non, Jean, je ne pourrais pas regarder en face ta servante. Laisse-moi une nuit ! Demain, je ferais face !

\- François, elle accepte la situation, expliqua aussitôt Valjean. Elle le savait déjà. Elle ne juge pas. Je t’en prie.

\- Jean…, murmura Javert, la voix douloureuse.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux sans toi ? Viens ! »

Javert se tourna vers le foyer de la cheminée, désespérément vide puis il prit une profonde inspiration. Et parla :

« Descend Jean, j’arrive ! Laisse-moi quelques minutes ! Je pensais être un homme digne de toi et je ne suis qu’un lâche. Stupide. J’arrive ! VA ! 

\- François !, » lança Valjean, prêt à relever chacune de ces paroles pour les contredire, mais Javert ne le regardait plus.

Il se reprenait, doucement, se giflant mentalement, se contraignant à obéir. Des années de contrôle sur soi revenaient pour le soumettre. Le rabaisser.

Valjean partit, laissant son compagnon se ressaisir.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger, le visage sombre. Mme Toussaint perdit son sourire amical lorsqu’elle le vit entrer, avec son air malheureux.

« Où est M. Javert ?

\- Il arrive. Il est un peu fatigué, mentit Valjean.

\- Et vous l’avez laissé seul comme cela ?, demanda la vieille femme, inquiète tout à coup.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, madame.

\- A-t-il des armes ?

\- Madame Toussaint !, fit Valjean, alarmé.

\- Allez-le voir et ramenez-le à la raison ! Si vous je pouvez pas dîner ici, je vous porterai un plateau dans votre chambre. Pour les deux. »

Valjean ne répondit pas. Madame Toussaint l’avait fait angoissé à son tour. Il se précipita jusqu’à la chambre de Javert et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

A temps pour se jeter sur le pistolet que tenait Javert contre sa tempe et le lancer sur le sol.

« FRANÇOIS !, » hurla Valjean.

Et Javert, sous la pression, craqua et tomba, évanoui, dans les bras de Valjean.

Il ne fallut qu’un instant à Valjean pour prendre complètement Javert dans ses bras et le déposer sur le lit avec précaution. Puis il appela Mme Toussaint avec force, une folle inquiétude dans la voix.

La servante arriva et fut saisie par ce qu’elle vit. Son maître était à genoux au chevet de l’inspecteur, inconscient, et il lui défaisait les boutons de sa chemise.

« Que s’est-il passé monsieur ?

\- Il a tenté de se tuer et il est tombé évanoui.

\- Mon Dieu ! Je vais chercher des sels. Il faut le réveiller.

\- Allez chercher aussi un médecin ! »

Mme Toussaint ramena les sels et Javert revint peu à peu à lui, chassant l’odeur forte devant lui. La servante posa une main sur l’épaule de Valjean et lui murmura :

« Ce n’est pas d’un médecin qu’il a besoin, mais de repos et de vos bons soins. Je vous laisse, monsieur. Appelez-moi pour le repas. Il faut que vous mangiez. Tous les deux ! »

La bonne sortit, un peu plus rassurée mais attentive malgré elle aux bruits de la maison. Elle était quelque peu sourde mais un coup de pistolet ne lui échapperait pas.

Cela la fit lever le nez vers le plafond avec une froide appréhension.

Elle n’arrivait pas à oublier son maître mourant de faim après le mariage de Cosette ou se laissant dépérir parce que l’inspecteur Javert était blessé à l’hôpital. Que ferait-il si l’inspecteur se tuait ?

Elle frémit à cette pensée.

Et fut aussi surprise de constater la fragilité de cet homme si impressionnant qu’était l’inspecteur Javert. L’amour qu’il avait montré en embrassant si fort monsieur Valjean à son arrivée et la panique qu’il n’avait pas réussi à cacher lorsqu’il avait compris qu’il s’était dévoilé ainsi…avaient déconcerté la servante. Son impassibilité n’était que de façade. Il était un homme de passion et il soufflait le chaud et le froid en un instant. 

M. Valjean était amoureux d’une tempête.

C’était ce que pensait à peu près Valjean, assis au chevet de Javert qui peinait à revenir à lui. Il n’osait même pas lui toucher la main, lui caresser les cheveux tant il avait peur de l’effrayer.

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que je t’aime ? Et que je veux vivre avec toi ? »

Enfin, Valjean soupira de soulagement lorsque les yeux gris s’ouvrirent. Un peu surpris d’être encore là.

« François ! C’est comme cela que tu prends soin de mon cœur ?, fit Valjean, désolé.

\- Jean…, murmura Javert, la voix rauque.

\- Je t’aime, je t’interdis de partir ainsi.

\- Tu m’as sauvé ?

\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien si tu poses ce genre de questions stupides. »

Valjean ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il glissa sa main sur la joue de Javert, caressant les favoris, les cheveux, se penchant pour sentir s’il y avait de la fièvre.

« Tu pleures ?, demanda le policier, qui avait reçu des gouttes d’eau sur la joue.

\- Tu es un idiot, François. Je t’aime ! »

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Javert, étalant sa chevelure blanche sur la chemise du policier, heureux et soulagé d’entendre le battement du cœur. Javert posa une main tremblante sur son amant.

« Tu es un idiot, répéta Valjean. Veux-tu que nous partions vivre ailleurs ? Je suis prêt à tout quitter pour que tu te sentes bien. Tu es un homme bien, digne de moi, tu n’es pas un lâche, tu es l’homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Tu es l’homme que j’aime.

\- Jean…

\- Bon Dieu ! Comment je peux arriver à te faire comprendre cela ? Que dois-je faire ? Dis-moi ! »

Les yeux bleus étaient si remplis de désespoir qu’ils firent mal à Javert. Le policier ne pouvait pas supporter de les voir ainsi.

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Valjean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, lentement il posa sa bouche sur celle de son compagnon. Ce fut un baiser doux.

« Pourquoi ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Je ne veux pas être une source de regrets ou d’humiliations. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou te causer de torts. Je t’en ai déjà trop fait !

\- Et tu choisis de te tuer pour remplir ces objectifs ? Une drôle de manière de ne pas me faire de mal.

\- J’ai été pris de court, admit Javert.

\- Si Madame Toussaint n’avait rien dit, Dieu, murmura Valjean en devenant livide. Si elle ne s’était pas inquiétée pour toi, j’aurai entendu le bruit de la détonation.

\- Jean. Pardonne-moi.

\- Dieu… Si elle ne m’avait pas poussé à aller te voir…

\- Elle s’est inquiétée pour moi ?, fit Javert, surpris.

\- Tout le monde s’inquiète pour toi.

\- Je suis désolé, Jean. De causer tout ce scandale.

\- Il va falloir apprendre à t’accepter et à t’aimer, François.

\- Jamais !, » conclut Javert, amer.

Valjean était monté sur le lit du policier, s’étendant tout doucement au côté de Javert, pour ne pas l’effrayer. Là, il posa encore sa main sur le front de Javert, soulagé de ne toujours pas sentir la fièvre.

« Laisse-moi t’aimer, François, laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je t’aime.

\- Alors fais-le Jean, » céda Javert, vaincu.

Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’espérait Valjean mais il se promit de tout faire pour montrer qu’il aimait vraiment cet homme impossible.

Valjean posa précautionneusement sa main sur la poitrine de l’inspecteur et caressa, sur la chemise, le torse, cherchant les tétons, puis ravi en voyant Javert fermer les yeux sous la caresse, il se pencha et posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Il forçat a bouche à s’ouvrir pour lui et le baiser s’approfondit.

Il faut être deux pour s’embrasser.

C’était le premier point de la démonstration.

Lorsque Javert était détendu sous ses baisers, Valjean défit les boutons de la chemise, puis la retira, dévoilant le torse, couvert de poils noirs, rappelant la couleur des cheveux de l’inspecteur Javert de Montreuil.

Javert se reprenait, il posa ses mains, maladroites, sur la chemise de Valjean et lentement la retira également, Valjean l’aida avec les quelques boutons. Puis il força Javert à se recoucher et le domina de toute sa stature.

Le deuxième point de la démonstration était de montrer à quel point il le désirait.

Pour pouvoir finalement aborder le troisième point qui était d’aimer cet homme avec passion.

« Tu es magnifique François, souffla Valjean en l’embrassant. Tu sais, tu es le deuxième miracle arrivé dans ma vie.

\- Un miracle ? Moi ?

\- Après ma Cosette...oui… Je serai mort sans toi.

\- Tu dis des bêtises ! »

Un nouveau baiser, plus profond, et Javert se mit à paniquer.

« Calme-toi, François ! Tu es si nerveux !

\- Excuse-moi Jean, murmura Javert en fermant ses yeux de glace.

\- Et arrête de t’excuser !, gronda Valjean. Rien de ce que tu fais ne le mérite. Rien de ce que tu fais ne me déplaît. Je veux juste te donner du plaisir. Alors laisse-toi aller ! Mon bel inspecteur... »

Valjean reprit la bouche de Javert, profondément, tellement soulagé de sentir enfin le désir de son compagnon s’éveiller.

Ses gestes devenaient plus sûrs, ses mains caressaient plus habilement.

Valjean les attrapa et les bloqua sous sa poigne.

« Laisse-moi agir ! Sinon je t’attache.

\- J’ai des menottes, » murmura Javert, tentateur, en se frottant contre le corps de Valjean, avec un tel soin que le forçat en perdit le souffle.

Valjean regarda en face son compagnon. Il avait les yeux brillant de désir, nota Javert.

« Tu es sûr ?, chuchota Jean Valjean.

\- Dans la poche de mon manteau. Celle de droite. Avec les clés.

\- A vos ordres, inspecteur. »

Il ne fallut qu’un instant à Valjean pour récupérer le manteau posé à côté du bureau et fouiller la poche mentionnée et trouver les menottes.

Valjean était surpris de se sentir aussi excité à l’idée d’enchaîner Javert. Son gardien. Son inspecteur. Son amant.

Javert souriait avec indulgence en voyant Valjean manipuler l’engin. Le policier se redressa et, très doctoral, en expliqua le fonctionnement à l’ancien forçat.


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On joue au jeu du forçat et du garde ? Mhmmm...

Un coup discret à la porte de la chambre fit sursauter les deux hommes. Ils sentirent gênés et se relevèrent en un instant. Ils se rhabillèrent prestement.

Valjean courut ouvrit, la chemise froissée et la cravate mal faite, mais il était décent.

C’était la servante, inquiète de ne pas les entendre. Et honteuse. Elle était sincèrement désolée de les déranger.

« Comment se porte monsieur Javert ?

\- Je vais bien, madame, répondit-il aussitôt, sans se montrer. Je vous prie de me pardonner de vous avoir inquiétée.

\- Vos excuses sont acceptées mais vous auriez dû penser à M. Valjean !

\- Madame Toussaint, opposa Valjean, anxieux de l’effet que de telles paroles pouvaient avoir sur Javert.

\- J’en suis conscient, madame. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je le promets. »

Ces paroles firent l’effet d’un baume sur le cœur de Valjean et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l’ancien forçat.

« Bien !, lança froidement la vieille femme. Venez manger tous les deux ! J’ai laissé la soupe au chaud assez longtemps. Ensuite, votre lit est propre dans votre chambre. Et j’ai des questions à vous poser pour le matin. Venez ! »

Les deux hommes furent abasourdis d’être traités de cette façon, mais Valjean eut envie d’embrasser sa servante.

Madame Toussaint est une veuve, elle avait élevé plusieurs enfants, dont la plupart étaient décédés aujourd’hui. Elle savait y faire. Javert eut un regard furieux mais il suivit humblement la vieille femme jusqu’à la salle à manger. Elle avait réussi à le réveiller !

Et ce que Valjean n’espérait plus arriva : un repas pris tranquillement dans la salle à manger, tous les deux. Et cela leur fit du bien. A tous les deux.

Le dessert englouti, la servante revint à l’attaque et se posta devant la table, les mains serrées en poings sur les hanches.

« Maintenant les questions d’organisation ! Inspecteur ! Vous êtes parti ce matin à quelle heure ?

\- Six heures. Je dois arriver à sept heures au plus tard à la préfecture. Et c’est loin d’ici. »

Javert, sans le savoir, prenait une attitude défensive, il argumentait et se justifiait mais ce ne fut pas Toussaint qui réagit.

« Si tôt François ? Et tu ne m’as pas réveillé ?

\- Je suis discret, Jean. »

Une fois de plus, ils se compromettaient, ils venaient d’avouer qu’ils dormaient bien ensemble, dans le même lit. Mais en réfléchissant aux propos précédents de la servante, Toussaint n’avait-elle pas parlé de _« votre chambre »_ ? Peut-être avait-elle parlé pour les deux ?

Ils se figèrent mais Toussaint poursuivit son interrogatoire, sans relever leur bévue.

« Bien, donc vous vous levez à cinq heures, c’est cela ?

\- Tout à fait, madame.

\- Et vous êtes parti ce matin sans prendre de petit-déjeuner ? »

Le ton condescendant commençait à agacer Javert, il avait vécu seul, sans mère ou père pour lui donner des ordres quant à sa façon de vivre. Il avait plus de cinquante ans et aucune envie que cela ne change.

« Oui !, répondit-il, sèchement.

\- Donc je me lèverais en même temps que vous pour prévoir votre eau chaude et votre café. Avec du pain et du fromage.

\- Non !, hurlèrent les deux hommes, d’une même voix.

\- Ce n’est pas négociable !, contra la vieille femme. Comment croyez-vous que c’était avec mon mari boulanger ? Ou avec le petit Jean-Luc chez madame Cosette ? Qui se réveille jusqu’à six fois par nuit pour aider madame la baronne ?

\- Il faudra trouver une solution, grogna Javert.

\- Peut-être laisser l’eau à chauffer sur le feu de la cuisine ?, osa proposer Valjean, sachant pertinemment le danger encouru.

\- Et risquer un incendie ? Ce sera ainsi ! Je suppose que votre logeuse faisait comme cela ?

\- Oui, admit Javert à contre-coeur. Une charge en plus comprise dans le loyer.

\- Bien ! La question est réglée. Cette charge sera ajoutée à mon salaire. Qu’en dites-vous monsieur le policier ?

\- Marché conclu ! »

C’était un terrain qu’il comprenait mieux, un service à payer était plus facile à accepter. Ce n’était pas de la charité.

« Enfin nous nous entendons monsieur ! Je ne demande qu’une chose en échange !

\- Laquelle ?, fit Javert, tendu.

\- Vous vous préparez et lavez dans la chambre d’ami ! Je ne veux pas risquer de réveiller monsieur Valjean. Il a besoin de repos, plus que vous, surtout si vous l’angoissez tous les soirs avec une tentative de suicide ! »

Les mots étaient aigres et piquaient fort mais Javert les encaissa avec impassibilité. Valjean secoua la tête, atterré devant le franc parler de sa servante.

Mais tous devaient convenir qu’elle avait raison.

« Cela n’arrivera plus, madame !, répéta froidement Javert.

\- Encore heureux !, » fit Toussaint, tout aussi froidement.

Elle allait saluer et partir dans sa cuisine pour tout préparer pour le lendemain lorsqu’une dernière idée lui vint. Elle tira une clé de sa poche et la tendit à Javert.

« Bienvenu dans la maison, monsieur Javert. Et bonne nuit messieurs ! »

D’une démarche de reine, la vieille madame Toussaint s’en alla, les laissant surpris et estomaqués.

« On dirait en effet qu’elle sait et qu’elle tolère, murmura Javert en soupesant la lourde clé entre ses mains.

\- Tu n’as pas mangé ce matin ?, demanda Valjean, d’une voix teintée de colère.

\- Non, mais je t’en prie ! Pas de deuxième sermon ! J’ai compris la leçon ! »

Javert se mit à rire, nerveusement. Il fut bientôt imité par Valjean, tout aussi agité.

« Allons nous coucher !, lança Javert. Je suis trop énervé pour réussir à faire correctement mon travail sur les rapports de police.

\- A vos ordres, inspecteur. »

Cette phrase, jetée d’une voix douce par Valjean, fit rougir Javert. Et les deux hommes montèrent se coucher...dans la chambre de Jean Valjean...dans leur chambre…

Tout en retirant une fois de plus leur vêtement, mais avec plus de soin et de calme, Javert reprit ses justifications.

« Je voulais te réveiller ce matin pour t’embrasser, mais je n’ai pas osé te déranger.

\- Me réveiller sans toi a été dur à supporter. »

Javert regardait Jean Valjean. Le forçat était vieux, c’était vrai, et seul. Et ce, depuis des années.

Tout à coup, le policier se demanda s’il en avait été ainsi toute la vie de Valjean. Si le forçat avait eu des amants au bagne ? Si le jeune homme de Faverolles avait eu des maîtresses ?

Il y avait tellement de zones d’ombre dans la vie de Jean Valjean...

Javert eut une idée soudaine qu’il souffla à son compagnon, pour quitter cette atmosphère pesante et ces pensées moroses.

« Veux-tu que je prenne ma retraite Jean ? »

Il y eut un arrêt dans les gestes de Valjean. Un arrêt bref avant de poursuivre le déshabillage comme si tout allait bien.

« Tu es encore trop jeune ! Tu serais un lion en cage ! »

Valjean rit et regarda Javert en souriant.

Mais le policier n’était pas dupe.

L’idée était là. Un jour, il allait falloir la concrétiser. Pour le bien de Valjean.

L’ancien forçat riait tandis que Javert, rassuré par l’accueil de la servante, par l’amour sincère de Valjean, redevenait l’homme passionnée qui avait embrassé son amant devant la porte.

Saisissant son compagnon fort dans ses bras, posant sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser profond. Valjean était heureux de retrouver Javert ainsi.

Heureux et soulagé.

Puis l’inspecteur se recula vers le lit, il était encore habillé de sa chemise, il s’étendit sur le matelas et attendit Valjean. Ce n’était pas que le policier souhaitait tellement être enchaîné.

Bien au contraire. Sa vie, le bagne, Antoine… Il y avait mille souvenirs mauvais qui se précipitaient dans son esprit à la simple évocation d’être menotté et incapable d’agir.

Mais après le drame de ce soir, Javert voulait faire plaisir à Valjean. Il s’agissait d’un cadeau qu’il voulait lui offrir.

Il savait que l’idée de le prendre sous la contrainte était un des fantasmes du forçat. Javert acceptait de se plier à ses envies.

Et qui sait ?

Peut-être que lui-même allait apprécier ?

Même si le rappel d’Antoine le menottant au lit n’était pas son meilleur souvenir. Sans même songer à Toulon, surtout sans songer à Toulon.

Se secouant pour sortir de ses pensées malsaines, Javert lança à Valjean, tentateur :

« Alors tu viens 24601 ? »

Javert exhiba les menottes qu’il avait glissées dans sa poche dés les premiers coups frappés à la porte de la chambre. La force de l’habitude.

Valjean s’approcha, le regard un peu fou, terminant de retirer sa chemise et la laissant tomber sur le sol. Javert reconnaissait tellement Jean-le-Cric. Même carrure, mêmes bras musclés, même démarche. Le policier n’avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait été le seul à le reconnaître en monsieur Madeleine.

Sa jambe qui traînait, ses cols si hauts pour protéger son cou, ses bras toujours croisés dans le dos, les manches de ses chemises jamais relevées, pour cacher les mains, les poignets.

Et Jean-le-Cric se coucha sur lui, le forçant à s’étendre, lui saisissant les mains.

Puis s’emparant des menottes, il enchaîna le policier aux montants du lit.

Javert tira sur les menottes, testant leur force, sa force et dut s’avouer vaincu.

Il connaissait ses menottes, c’était un matériel de qualité. Fait de bon métal, lourd et solide.

« Mon gardien, tu vas supplier que je te libère. Crois-moi !, susurra Valjean dans le creux de l’oreille de Javert.

\- Je n’ai jamais supplier forçat !, grogna Javert, avec morgue.

\- Crois-tu que tu tiendras ? »

L’inspecteur Javert ferma les yeux lorsque Valjean l’embrassa un peu durement, un peu brutalement. Il sentit les dents de Valjean mordre sa lèvre.

Javert saisit les chaînes des menottes et les serra, faisant teinter le métal. Valjean se rendit compte que ce bruit affolait ses sens.

Jean-le-Cric n’avait jamais frappé de gardien, il refusait de se soumettre mais il ne les touchait pas. Ou le moins possible.

Sinon il aurait été guillotiné depuis longtemps.

Seule la colère l’avait poussé à bousculer ce jeune gardien si fier dans son uniforme gris. Et là, Valjean était excité de sentir quelqu’un sous sa domination.

Un peu honteux de ressentir cette sensation.

« La dernière fois, j’ai tenu six heures et je n’ai pas supplié, murmura Javert.

\- Est-ce ainsi que tu te sens lorsque tu menottes quelqu’un François ?, fit Valjean, étonné de ce qu’il ressentait.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment te sens-tu Jean ?

\- Puissant !

\- J’avoue que c’est une sensation assez habituelle, surtout lorsqu’il s’agit d’un criminel endurci et qu’on l’arrête après une bagarre...ou une poursuite difficile... 

\- Tu dois être un criminel alors et j’ai dû te poursuivre longtemps, » souffla Valjean dans le cou de Javert.

Valjean se recula pour mieux se pencher et embrasser doucement Javert.

Le policier était étrange, épinglé ainsi sur le lit, impuissant. Cela ne lui allait pas et en même temps, c’était excitant d’avoir sous sa domination un homme aussi imposant.

Valjean caressa les cheveux, dénouant le ruban pour libérer la vague de mercure qui s’échappa et recouvrit l’oreiller.

Puis il retira la cravate, le col de cuir…, retirant les éléments de l’uniforme du policier…, lui retirant ainsi tout signe de son autorité…

Plus de veste, plus de bottes, plus de pantalon...

Oui, c’était de l’amour mais c’était aussi un fantasme. Dominer un policier. Dominer un garde.

Et aucun des deux hommes n’était dupe en jouant ce jeu.

Valjean poursuivit ses attouchements en glissant sa main sur le sexe de l’inspecteur Javert, fermement, sans tous les préliminaires habituels.

Javert haleta sous la caresse, soudaine et brutale.

« Et le désir ?, » demanda Valjean.


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le jeu s'envenime... On ne doit pas jouer avec de vieux démons !

Javert lutta pour répondre à la question, garder ses sens. Il n’aimait pas le tournant pris par la conversation.

« Je n’ai jamais ressenti de désir pour les criminels que j’arrête ou que je menotte, souffla Javert.

\- Même pour moi ? »

Valjean embrassa le cou de l’inspecteur, le mordant, le marquant.

Javert haleta et tira à nouveau sur les menottes.

« Jamais !, articula difficilement Javert.

\- Tu vas supplier ce soir gardien. »

Et sans respect pour la chemise de l’inspecteur de police, Valjean la retira violemment, arrachant les quelques boutons, dévoilant le torse. Il se mit à sucer et mordre les tétons, déjà durcis.

Car ce jeu, malgré tout, excitait également Javert, ce que l’ancien garde-chiourme n’apprécia pas de reconnaître.

Les mains de Valjean enlevèrent les bas de Javert et dévoilèrent enfin le sexe du policier qui siffla sous la caresse, brutale. Mais Javert se taisait toujours, se mordant les lèvres, refusant de céder. 

Un jeu de domination ?

Très bien, ils allaient jouer à deux !

« Tu vas crier ce soir ! Crois-moi !, » répéta Valjean.

24601 se releva et retira les derniers vêtements du garde-chiourme, Javert se retrouva totalement nu sous l’emprise du forçat.

Puis violemment, Valjean écarta les jambes de son gardien avec les siennes. Il ouvrit son propre pantalon.

Car il n’avait pas fini de se déshabiller. Il était torse nu mais le reste était vêtu.

Valjean ouvrit son pantalon et sortit son sexe, dur et gonflé. Déjà humide.

Javert le regarda approcher, approbateur.

Et il déchanta.

Sans autre préparation, Valjean, inconscient, pénétra d’un coup sec le corps de Javert. Et Javert cria, fort.

Valjean se pencha pour avaler ses cris. Utilisant sa bouche en guise de bâillon. Il se libérait de son angoisse, de sa terreur de ce soir, de sa frustration...du bagne…

Les mains du Javert serraient si fort les menottes que la chair tendre des poignets rougissait.

Des menottes faites de métal solide, lourd, que personne à la connaissance du policier n’avait réussi à forcer.

Lui moins que quiconque.

Valjean donnait des poussées de plus en plus profondes, tout à son plaisir. Sa jouissance était si intense que Valjean voulait la faire durer. Plus fort, plus dur.

Le forçat sentait monter la vague qui allait le submerger, se construisant lentement dans le creux de ses reins, tout à son plaisir, ignorant Javert qui se mordait les lèvres et pleurait doucement.

Douleur ? Plaisir ? La frontière n’était jamais très claire mais ce soir la douleur prédominait. Nettement. Et c’était atroce.

Puis Valjean fit une dernière poussée avant de crier sa délivrance.

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

Et il vit.

François.

Et il devint livide.

Javert s’était tellement mordu la lèvre qu’il saignait un peu et ses joues étaient trempées de larmes.

« François ? Tu vas bien ?, demanda Valjean, angoissé.

\- Jean, murmura Javert, je t’en prie. »

Valjean était bouleversé, il détacha les menottes, libérant les mains, horrifié par le sang sur les poignets, Javert avait tellement forcé, tellement tiré qu’il s’était entaillé la peau.

Valjean songea à ses propres poignets, couverts de cicatrices dues aux chaînes et blêmit.

Prestement, Valjean ramassa la chemise qu’il avait jetée sur le sol. Il déchira de longues bandes pour envelopper les poignets de Javert.

Au mépris du prix du tissu, il ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait pour apporter du réconfort à son amant.

Puis, Valjean prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l’étendit dans le lit, sous les couvertures.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et le rejoignit, tellement honteux, tellement mal. Valjean serra Javert contre lui, toujours aussi atterré par ce qu’il lui avait fait.

Javert, docile, se laissait faire, ne parlant pas, respirant à peine.

Il rappelait avec horreur à Valjean des hommes maltraités qu’il avait vus au bagne. Maltraités et violés par leur compagnon de chaîne, leur _chevalier de la guirlande_.

« Pardon François, je ne voulais pas te forcer.

\- J’étais consentant, souffla Javert en ouvrant enfin ses yeux transparents.

\- Oui, pour un acte d’amour, doux et tendre, pas pour _« ça »_.

\- Aime-moi alors Jean. Doucement, s’il te plaît. »

La voix brisée de Javert fit mal à Valjean.

« Tu veux que je… Tu es sûr ?

\- J’ai besoin...de toi.

\- François… Je t’aime. »

Valjean commençait à connaître parfaitement son Javert, le policier pouvait faire face à une attaque brutale mais il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à la douceur. Il était tellement fragile.

Valjean eut peur de l’avoir brisé en agissant ainsi avec lui. Mais le forçat ne savait pas qu’il avait cela en lui. Cette brutalité, cette bestialité.

Jean-le-Cric, lui même, était doux dans l’amour. Jamais il n’avait pris par la force...jusqu’à ce soir...et il s’agissait de l’homme qu’il aimait…

Valjean se mit à embrasser tendrement Javert, sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il glissa ses mains sur le corps de son amant, doucement, doucement. Il attendait patiemment que Javert réponde enfin à ses caresses, le touchant à son tour, mais Javert n’osait pas, il le craignait. Valjean en fut encore plus mortifié et se fit plus affectueux. Plus pressant.

« François, mon amour, mon homme, mon inspecteur. Je t’aime. »

Valjean embrassa le cou, la gorge, la poitrine de Javert en murmurant sans fin des _« Je t’aime. »_

Il faillit crier de joie lorsqu’il sentit enfin le désir se réveiller chez son amant. Valjean poursuivit les caresses, mordillant un lobe d’oreille, espérant les mains possessives de Javert...et il fut récompensé.

Timidement le policier reposa ses mains sur les épaules du forçat, les touchant, les caressant.

« Je t’aime François, répétait Valjean.

\- Je sais, » répondit simplement Javert.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau et Javert répondit passionnément au baiser.

Enfin !

Sans se presser, Valjean lâcha les lèvres de Javert et glissa le long du corps de son amant, descendant vers le sexe à moitié dur pour le prendre en bouche.

Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il faisait souvent, mais ce soir il voulait apaiser son compagnon, lui faire plaisir. Un amour doux et paisible. Tendre et passionné.

Le sexe durcit et s’épaissit dans sa bouche. Et Javert se mit à gémir.

Les gémissements que poussa soudain Javert le ravirent. Deux mains attrapèrent ses cheveux et les tirèrent.

Valjean accéléra le rythme, voulant défaire son amant.

Javert cria lorsqu’il vint enfin.

Lâchant le sexe, adouci, Valjean remonta dans les bras de Javert. Il serra contre lui son gardien, fort et avec plein d’amour.

Ils écoutèrent leurs respirations s’apaiser…les battements de cœur s’éteindre...dans le silence de la chambre…

Enfin, ils s’endormirent ainsi, lovés l’un contre l’autre.

Le matin, Javert se réveilla et se sentit mal. Infiniment mal. Quel changement par rapport à la veille ?!

Il se sentait nauséeux, il ressentait des douleurs qui ne le quitteraient pas de plusieurs jours et une migraine lui vrillait les tempes. Il avait mal dormi, peu dormi, partagé entre la tristesse et les remords, entre l’amour et la reconnaissance.

Et ce n’était pas une sensation ou une situation qu’il appréciait.

L’inspecteur se leva et contempla Jean Valjean endormi. Nu et vulnérable. Cette nuit, l’adjudant-garde avait retrouvé 24601 et se permit un petit sourire. Il avait joué avec le feu et s’était brûlé.

C’était un jeu auquel il ne rejouerait pas de sitôt. Cela dit, revoir les yeux brûlants de Jean-le-Cric lui avait remué les tripes.

Peur ? Désir ? Haine ?

Difficile à démêler.

Javert n’avait pas de temps à perdre, il fila dans la chambre d’ami (sa chambre !) et fut surpris d’y trouver l’eau déjà prête. Madame Toussaint était une personne efficace. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se préparer. Se laver, se raser, bien placer le col pour cacher la marque laissée par Valjean, refaire les bandages sur les poignets de son mieux.

Enfin, bien sanglé dans son uniforme, raide et stoïque, l’inspecteur descendit l’escalier et s’apprêta à partir. Mais une voix l’appela doucement depuis la cuisine.

« M. Javert ! Venez manger ! »

Javert sentit l’agacement revenir, il n’était plus un enfant mais il se souvenait de son comportement indigne de la veille et, humblement, il se soumit. Il entra dans la salle à manger et s’assit à table. La servante apparut et fut saisie en le voyant.

Ce qui eut le don de l’agacer encore plus.

« Comment… ?, commença-t-elle.

\- Il va bien, il dort, lança aussitôt Javert, un peu sèchement. Je ne l’ai pas réveillé.

\- Comment allez-vous ?, » poursuivit la servante, imperturbable.

Le policier fut décontenancé par la question, il s’était mépris sur les attentions de la femme.

« Bien, je vous remercie, » répondit-il, incertain.

Une tasse de café brûlant fut déposée devant lui. Avec du pain et du beurre.

« Vraiment ?

\- Bien, je vous remercie, » répéta-t-il, retrouvant sa voix dure.

La vieille bonne ne dit rien, Javert vida sa tasse d’une seule gorgée, ignorant la brûlure du liquide et prit un morceau de pain.

Il voulait partir, le plus rapidement possible. Marcher dans les rues lui apporta la sérénité et le calme, dont il avait besoin. Il arriva à la préfecture, plutôt content d’y être et reprit sa correspondance, abandonnée la veille.

Ce fut un jour de routine.

Valjean était sans cesse dans les pensées de Javert et sans cesse le divisionnaire devait le repousser pour se concentrer sur ses tâches.

Dans la matinée, Walle se présenta avec une liste de noms. En dehors de lui, deux autres inspecteurs, assez âgés, étaient aussi intéressés par une mutation à Montreuil, pour un salaire équivalent, mais aucun sergent.

Les sergents étaient des hommes jeunes et aspiraient à une carrière rapide et efficace. Quoi de mieux qu’une grande ville comme Paris ?

La demande de mutation allait peut-être être possible après tout ?

Walle aussi fut surpris en le voyant et lorsque Javert lui aboya dessus pour partir, l’inspecteur eut un petit sourire dépité.

L’inspecteur irascible était de retour ! L’état de grâce était terminé !

Durant cette journée, Javert demanda une entrevue officielle dans la matinée au préfet qui lui répondit, un peu agacé, que sa porte lui était toujours ouverte et qu’il fallait cesser de suivre ainsi la procédure officielle.

Si le divisionnaire devait parler au préfet, qu’il vienne lui parler !

Javert avait ses gants, comme toujours, pour cette entrevue et le préfet attendit, tout sourire, qu’il les retire pour accepter de lui serrer la main.

Pour le plaisir de le voir se troubler et dévoiler son alliance.

Mais ce petit jeu terminé, Chabouillet remarqua lui aussi l’air sombre de Javert.

« Un souci, Javert ?

\- J’ai besoin de votre soutien pour des demandes de nomination.

\- Encore ?! Mais vous voulez révolutionner nos services ?

\- A peine."


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce Chabouillet est terrible et notre Javert est si facilement désarçonné... On est loin de la Seine maintenant.

Le divisionnaire Javert resta debout face à son supérieur, ignorant la chaise que le préfet lui désignait.

D’une part, Javert trouvait toujours cela irrespectueux de la part d’un subalterne de s’asseoir devant un officier supérieur, d’autre part, le traitement que lui avait imposé Jean Valjean la nuit dernière rendait cet acte infiniment douloureux.

Donc Javert se retrouva debout devant M. Chabouillet qui levait les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

Javert expliqua la situation à Montreuil, avec force et conviction, il se surprenait de se sentir autant concerné. C’était son ancien poste, c’était sa ville en fait.

Chabouillet était amusé de le voir aussi convaincant et éloquent. Il souriait de le voir ainsi plus intéressé que jamais par ce qui l’entourait. Tellement différent de l’homme qu’il était il y avait quelques mois.

« Comment allez-vous Javert ?, » demanda-t-il, totalement hors de propos.

Le divisionnaire sursauta, surpris d’être coupé en pleine démonstration et vu la raison de cet arrêt, il leva les yeux au ciel, passablement agacé.

« Bien, je vous remercie, répondit sèchement Javert.

\- Vous avez l’air épuisé.

\- Ces mutations m’inquiètent, monsieur, jeta enfin Javert. Je voudrais vraiment aider mes anciens officiers à reprendre leur poste en main. C’est ma faute s’ils en sont là.

\- Votre faute ?, reprit le préfet, étonné.

\- Croyez-vous que cela serait faisable de régler cela le plus vite possible ? »

Javert leva les yeux sur son supérieur, quémandeur. Chabouillet eut pitié de lui.

« Je vais m’en occuper Javert. Trois officiers quittent Paris pour Montreuil, il faudra les remplacer ! Trois autres doivent y être nommés. Il faut un quatrième officier et deux sergents pour Montreuil. Le préfet qui se charge de Montreuil est un ami. Il sera trop content de me rendre ce service. Je m’en charge le plus rapidement possible, Javert. Ce sera fait ! Je vous tiendrais informé. 

\- Merci, monsieur le préfet. »

Javert s’inclina, respectueusement, puis il quitta le bureau du préfet. Devant la porte, Chabouillet lui demanda malicieusement :

« Et elle, comment va-t-elle ? »

Javert fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais une certaine raideur dans les épaules prouvait qu’il n’en était rien. Le préfet se mit à rire alors que le divisionnaire claquait la porte.

Délaissant son bureau, Javert s’occupa des visites qu’il n’avait pu faire la veille. La Mère Supérieure du Couvent de la Croix des Champs fut heureuse de le revoir, elle lui raconta les dernières nouvelles du couvent pendant un temps interminable. Javert se tint droit et raide, les mains dans le dos. Austère et inflexible. Enfin, il se retrouvait !

Puis, Javert fut satisfait.

Il avait tout repris en main, tout remit en ordre. Une fois libéré du couvent, le divisionnaire put se charger des affaires en cours. Revoir les témoins de cette affaire de meurtre l’intéressait.

Javert savait très bien que sa position de divisionnaire lui permettait d’éviter ce genre de déambulation et de démarche. Et son genou était toujours un handicap, même s’il était fier de marcher aussi bien, malgré tout.

Seulement, participer aussi activement à une enquête lui prouvait qu’il était encore vivant, encore utile. Dix ans de cette vie dans les rangs de la police !

Il voulait faire son devoir de son mieux. Le plus longtemps possible. Le jour où il resterait assis dans son bureau sera le signe de la fin.

Ou alors…

Ou alors, le signe de la retraite, pour vivre enfin avec Jean Valjean.

Javert se surprit lui-même à y penser. Sérieusement !

Le divisionnaire mangea un repas rapide composé d’un peu de pain et d’une omelette à midi, avant de retourner à son poste.

Sur son bureau, Javert eut l’agréable surprise de voir une enveloppe officielle dans laquelle se trouvaient les nouveaux papiers d’identité de Jean Valjean.

On avait fait vite !

Ce que cela pouvait changer les choses de porter un titre officiel !

Et l’après-midi se déroula simplement avec une réunion en compagnie de Walle. L’affaire de meurtre et d’autres enquêtes en cours.

Une collaboration se mettait en place entre le divisionnaire de police et son inspecteur principal.

Le soir tomba et le divisionnaire quitta son poste. Il était vraiment épuisé et retrouvait cette sensation avec lassitude. Avec ses insomnies, son épuisement était chronique. Cela lui avait valu cette réputation de ne jamais dormir qu’il avait en tant qu’inspecteur de police.

Et il devait reprendre son travail sur les rapports des prostituées.

Arrivé rue de l’Homme-Armé, après une longue marche dans les rues enneigées, dans le vent glacial, Javert s’octroya un instant pour se contraindre à l’impassibilité. Il avait compris la leçon et allait être exemplaire.

Son visage indéchiffrable, il ouvrit la porte et entra simplement. Il retira immédiatement son manteau, lourd et humide, puis son chapeau mais n’appela pas Valjean.

Il avait compris et se contraignait. Puis une voix le fit sursauter. _Valjean !_

« Enfin te voilà ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Deux mains lui saisirent les épaules, affectueusement, mais il gela. Elles s’éloignèrent en sentant le corps se crisper sous leur toucher.

« Bonjour Jean, » lança Javert, d’une voix mesurée.

Le policier se retourna pour voir Valjean, vérifier les alentours et ne plus les compromettre. Il n’y avait personne mais Javert avait compris la leçon et se tenait droit et impassible.

Valjean fut un instant déconcerté par cet accueil glacial puis il comprit. Et sourit.

« Il n’y a personne à la maison. Madame Toussaint est chez Cosette.

\- Tu es seul ?, risqua Javert.

\- Entièrement ! Totalement ! »

Javert se détendit enfin, il sourit à son tour et prit Valjean dans ses bras. Comme la veille. Avec passion et amour. Il l’embrassa profondément, forçant de nouveau la bouche à s’ouvrir pour lui, à l’accueillir.

La langue du policier rencontra celle du forçat pour un ballet lent et sensuel qui les laissa en feu. Leurs mains étaient déjà en train de défaire des boutons, des cravates. Avides, pressées.

Javert laissa alors libre court à sa nature sauvage. Il repoussa Valjean contre le mur de l’entrée, le collant contre, le déstabilisant pour mieux le rattraper.

Puis il bloqua son amant et se mit à dévorer son cou, sa gorge, glissant une jambe entre les siennes, le forçant à lui laisser un passage. Heureux de sentir l’érection de Valjean durcir, heureux de l’entendre gémir contre son oreille, heureux d’être seul avec lui, heureux de voir Jean se soumettre. Enfin. A lui.

Valjean était déjà dur et suppliant. Javert sourit, fier dans son cou, revenant piller la bouche, mordre les lèvres.

Enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette attaque, Jean Valjean trouva le souffle pour parler.

« Chambre ?

\- Trop loin, » répondit Javert, affairé avec les habits de Valjean.

Il avait tiré la chemise du pantalon de son compagnon et glissait ses mains sur la peau nue, ainsi accessible.

« Dieu ! Tu es gelé François, » murmura Valjean.

Javert répondit par un grognement avant de poursuivre ses caresses, plus bas, encore plus bas.

Jean Valjean gémissait, se laissant faire sans s’opposer, sa tête cognant contre le mur. Voilà l’homme passionné qu’il avait voulu épouser. Aimer.

« Canapé ?, tenta-t-il à nouveau avant que le policier n’ouvre son pantalon et ne le prenne dans l’entrée. Debout. A la hussarde.

\- D’accord !, » lâcha simplement Javert.

Et il relâcha doucement la pression. Valjean put se libérer et respirer plus profondément. Lentement, il s’éloigna, conscient de l’état d’excitation de Javert rien qu’en voyant ses yeux clairs, brillants et scintillants. Un peu fous.

Valjean prit la main de son compagnon, Javert allait obéir mais, sur une impulsion, il ferma la porte d’entrée à clé.

« Plus sûr, expliqua-t-il, laconique.

\- Viens François. »

Le policier obéit, Valjean souriait en regardant Javert. Il était si parfaitement, impeccablement vêtu habituellement. Là, il était débraillé, la boucle du col de cuir défaite, le col ouvert, l’uniforme froissé. Ses cheveux, dénoués, tombaient sur ses épaules. Il était tellement beau ainsi. Un peu lascif. Attirant.

« La chambre serait plus confortable pour nous deux, » risqua Valjean, au pied de l’escalier.

Comme il s’était arrêté de marcher, Javert le saisit à nouveau, fort, et l’embrassa. Encore. Un baiser enivrant, excitant.

« Trop loin ! Je te veux maintenant ! »

Valjean céda. Il ne dit plus rien et entraîna Javert jusque dans le salon, à deux pas, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, poussé par son amant.

Fougueux, passionné, amoureux, Javert reprit ses caresses. Il s’assit à califourchon sur Jean Valjean, laissant ses mains reprendre leur exploration...et instaurant un rythme de ses hanches…

Doucement, faisant basculer Jean Valjean...vaciller peu à peu et perdre tout sens…

Enfin, pour la première fois, une des longues mains de Javert se posa sur son sexe, caressant et serrant avec vigueur. Valjean gémit, fort, les yeux fermés.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse, murmura Javert contre son oreille. Tout ce que tu désires. Ordonne !

\- Tout ce que tu me fais est bon.

\- Tout… Jean…

\- Alors suce-moi, à genoux, comme dans la diligence. »

La voix de Jean Valjean était un murmure, à peine audible, remplie de honte.

« A votre service, monsieur le maire. »

Javert descendit du canapé et des genoux de Valjean pour se mettre à terre devant son amant. Il écarta doucement les cuisses du forçat. Et la caresse devint sensuelle, enivrante. Javert suivit de ses doigts l’érection massive cachée par les vêtements trop serrés avant de défaire lentement le pantalon de Valjean, découvrant le sexe, tellement dur, de son compagnon.

Et, sans plus attendre, il le prit en bouche, profondément.

Et Valjean cria. Fort.

C’était meilleur que dans la diligence, il n’y avait pas de cahots, Javert prenait son temps et Dieu ! Il faisait bien !

Il avait bien appris d’Antoine et était heureux de le faire sur Valjean. L’ancien forçat posait ses mains sur le bord du canapé derrière lui, les phalanges blanchissaient et la tête de Valjean reposait sur le dossier, partie en arrière.

Lorsque les mains de Javert se glissèrent jusqu’aux testicules pour les serrer, Valjean hurla sa délivrance.

Quand tout fut terminé et bien net, Javert relâcha la bite et la laissa tomber, devenue plus douce. Le policier attendit encore quelques instants puis se releva, il dominait Valjean de toute sa hauteur et il avait retrouva cet air fier, un peu suffisant qu’il avait eu dans la diligence.

Puis son expression changea, devenant plus tendre.

Lorsque le vieil homme revint à lui, un peu embrouillé, il vit l’inspecteur Javert qui le fixait avec un regard tellement amoureux, tellement affectueux. Adoration ? Cela le surprit et fut un instant fugace. Javert se reprit immédiatement, retrouvant son expression habituelle, respectueuse…

« Viens François, » murmura Valjean en tendant les bras.

Javert obéit, saisissant les mains prestement et les serrant avec force, les embrassant. Il s’assit à côté de Valjean et doucement le rhabilla.

C’était peut-être ce petit geste anodin, mais plein d’amour, de tendresse, qui toucha le plus l’ancien forçat.

« Je prendrais bien une tasse de café, murmura le policier.

\- Et toi François ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Aucune importance, Jean. Je te voulais toi. »

Javert se pencha contre l’oreille de Valjean.

« Je n’ai pensé qu’à toi tout cette journée.

\- Alors tu vas bien ? »


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On poursuit la vie conjugale mais c'est difficile de comprendre Javert.

La question avait été posée sur un ton humble, un peu inquiet, Javert comprit aussitôt de quoi parlait son compagnon.

« Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois, Jean. Je t’aime, j’ai juste peur de te décevoir. De ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites. »

Valjean s’était ressaisi et se mit à embrasser le cou, la gorge de son amant, réveillant le désir de Javert. Il était toujours dur et ferme.

« Et qu’est-ce que je mérite, selon toi ?, souffla Valjean dans le cou de l’inspecteur.

\- Tout !, arriva à articuler Javert.

\- Alors, je suis comblé. Car tu es tout pour moi. Et je t’aime.

\- Jean…, » gémit Javert, tandis que des doigts chauds et doux saisissaient son sexe après avoir ouvert le pantalon.

« Je voulais juste te faire du bien. A toi. Moi je ne compte pas, murmura Javert, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller à ses sensations.

\- Et je veux te voir jouir, François. Pour moi. Viens ! »

Valjean regardait Javert. Le policier était magnifique ainsi, la tête reposant en arrière, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de poser ses mains sur Valjean, il avait besoin de le toucher, le serrant avec force, il gardait les yeux fermés et gémissait doucement.

« Viens François et regarde-moi ! »

Javert eut du mal à obéir à l’injonction, Valjean crut même qu’il ne le ferait pas puis, à la grande joie du forçat, l’inspecteur ouvrit les yeux.

Des yeux étincelants, deux brillants lacs de glace qui étaient troublés par le plaisir, profond, que Javert ressentait.

Un spectacle dont Valjean ne se lasserait jamais.

Et Javert vint entre les mains de Valjean, tremblant de plaisir, gémissant plus fort.

« Bien, François. Tout doux. Mon bel inspecteur. »

Javert prit quelques instants pour se remettre, ses mains se relâchèrent, libérant les bras de Valjean qu’elles avaient serrés, fort, fort. Un étau de métal. Il sourit à Valjean, doux, tandis que ses doigts à peine tièdes, caressaient la joue du forçat, se perdant dans la barde.

Les yeux gris du policier se noyaient dans le bleu d’azur des yeux de Valjean...

« Tu n’as plus qu’à te changer avant l’arrivée de la voiture, » lança Valjean, moqueur.

Le sourire doux se figea et disparut, laissant la place à un visage amer. Javert se leva, déconcertant Valjean, et le dos tourné vers son amant, le divisionnaire se rhabilla. Enfin, il regarda bien en face Valjean et rétorqua :

« Non ! Je ne viens pas Jean. Je ne peux pas voir ta fille pour le moment. »

Valjean le rejoignit d’un bond et saisit les mains de Javert. Elles tremblaient tellement.

« François ! S’il…

\- Non, coupa Javert, un grondement menaçant dans la voix. Ne me force pas à venir Jean ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Je te jure que si tu insistes, je pars cette nuit ! »

Valjean fut tétanisé en entendant cette parole dure. Javert dut se rendre compte de l’effet que ses propos avaient eu sur son amant. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage fatigué.

Il baissa les yeux et se fit humble devant Valjean.

« Je te l’ai dit, je suis lâche. J’ai besoin de temps pour me trouver. Je ne veux pas être une source de déshonneur pour toi. Laisse-moi du temps ! Et je me soumettrais. A tout ! Je me contiendrais. Je te le jure !

\- Mais François, tu n’es pas…

\- Je t’en prie, Jean, coupa à nouveau Javert, désespéré. Ne recommençons pas, veux-tu ? Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu peux me trouver. Je ne suis pas l’homme que tu imagines. Je suis un lâche ! Mais je suis obéissant, je sais me contraindre et je le ferais pour toi. Seulement, il faut me laisser du temps, je t’en prie. Que je me reprenne et que j’accepte la honte que je t’ai apportée. La honte que je suis. Je tolérerais les regards des autres. J’ai l’habitude de la haine et du mépris.

\- Mon Dieu François ! Mais que vas-tu imaginer ? Comment peux-tu te voir ainsi, mon pauvre amour ?

\- Ne me force pas, je t’en supplie ! »

Devant les yeux horrifiés de Valjean, Javert se mit à genoux, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ça y était, pour la première fois de sa vie, Javert suppliait, vraiment, de son propre chef. Et le spectacle était navrant.

Valjean se précipita pour le relever et le forcer à s’asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé. Valjean serra Javert contre lui, fort, dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi François, par Dieu. Je ne te force à rien. Nous allons rester ici ce soir et tous les autres soirs, si tu le désires. »

Le tremblement revint plus fort, cette fois Javert se mit à pleurer sans vergogne dans le cou de Valjean.

« NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un choix. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Va chez ta fille, va voir ton petit-fils. Je viendrais avec toi quand je serais sûr de mes gestes, de mes paroles et que je ne serais plus une source de honte. Une nuisance pour toi.

\- François…, » murmura Valjean, accablé.

On sonna à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Valjean sentit les mains de Javert le repousser.

« Va chez Cosette ! Ou je me sentirais encore plus mal de t’éloigner d’elle. »

Valjean, comme un automate, obéit aux injonctions de Javert. Sur un dernier regard, il quitta le salon et partit ouvrir la porte au cocher des Pontmercy. Un examen rapide lui suffit à vérifier sa tenue, aucune tâche suspecte, il était correct.

Il enfila son manteau et quitta la maison, avec une dernière pensée pour le salon, où il savait que Javert se reprenait lentement, recréant son armure mentale. Peut-être était-il un peu fou en fait ? Sinon comment expliquer ce profond dégoût de soi qu’il avait ?

Pour la première fois, Valjean se demanda s’il n’aurait pas mieux valu pour la santé mentale de Javert que les forçats révoltés de Toulon le tuent au lieu de le briser. Ou que lui-même lui obéisse à la barricade.

Valjean chassa cette pensée inopportune et partit retrouver Cosette et les Pontmercy.

Le forçat se sentait étrange en fait, immensément malheureux devant l’attitude de son amant, intraitable, et immensément bien après l’amour, le plaisir était encore présent, fort, dans son corps. Il ne fallait pas que Javert s’en sorte ainsi trop souvent.

Son arrivée chez les Pontmercy-Gillenormand fut également ambivalente. Tout le monde l’entoura et fut heureux de le revoir. Jean Valjean était un homme bienveillant et doux. Il était vraiment apprécié chez les Pontmercy. Mais ce fut la consternation en le voyant venir seul.

« Où est M. Javert ?, demanda Cosette, surprise.

\- Le divisionnaire s’excuse de ne pas pouvoir être présent ce soir, il a des dossiers à vérifier. Du travail à faire. »

Valjean ne put s’empêcher de sourire de façon un peu ironique en entendant ses propres mots, si procéduriers, Javert déteignait sur lui.

« Hé bien, reprit Marius, fataliste. Peut-être la prochaine fois ?

\- Peut-être, » répondit prudemment Valjean.

La soirée fut douce. Valjean était inquiet pour Javert, mais il aimait Cosette tendrement et la voir le rendait heureux. Voir Jean-Luc était une bénédiction. Javert avait raison de ne pas le pousser à faire un choix. Dans l’amour, Valjean murmurait des mots insensés, des serments impossibles à tenir, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire ce choix.

Au cours de la soirée, Cosette rejoignit son père, sur le canapé et posa sa main sur son bras. Douce, gentille.

« Comment vas-tu papa ?

\- Je vais bien ma chérie, sourit Valjean, caressant la main de sa fille.

\- Et comment va-t-il papa ?, demanda-t-elle, attentionnée.

\- Il va bien, ma chérie, répondit prudemment Valjean.

\- Vraiment ? »

Valjean regarda sa fille, vraiment, et vit toute l’inquiétude qu’elle tentait de cacher. Elle aussi angoissait pour le vieux policier.

Cela toucha le vieux forçat.

« Il va bien, répéta Valjean. Il est juste fatigué et têtu.

\- Toussaint m’a racontée…

\- J’aurai préféré qu’elle ne le fasse pas... »

Valjean baissa la tête, attristé, et Cosette bougea sa main du bras de son père, la déplaçant jusqu’à la main de Valjean pour la serrer.

« Ce n’était pas pour le plaisir de raconter des ragots, papa. Elle voulait me prévenir, pour que je fasse attention. A-t-il vraiment essayé de… ?

\- Oui. Et il s’en est fallu de peu qu’il ne réussisse. »

Cette fois, la joie de Valjean disparut pour laisser la place à une sourde angoisse. Décidément, cette relation ne faisait aucun bien à son cœur.

Valjean glissa ses deux mains contre sa bouche, serrées fort l’une contre l’autre.

« Personne d’autre ne le sait, papa. Nous nous sommes tues, toutes les deux, » assura Cosette.

Valjean acquiesça, un peu soulagé.

« Votre histoire n’est pas facile à vivre, je me trompe ?

\- Rien n’est facile entre nous. »

Hormis l’amour, songea Valjean, pensant aux caresses enivrantes de Javert, à ses soupirs qui le faisaient perdre pied, à ses mains le serrant fort contre lui. Hormis l’amour où ils se complétaient si bien.

« Vous vous êtes un peu trop précipités, je pense, sourit Cosette. Tu aurais dû le laisser habiter dans son appartement, le temps d’être apprivoisé, papa.

\- Nous avons perdu tellement de temps déjà, ma chérie. Et je ne suis plus tout jeune.

\- Papa ! Ne dis pas ça !

\- J’ai été égoïste, mais je le voulais tellement à mes côtés. »

Puis, prenant un souffle difficile, Valjean avoua :

« Je ne voulais plus vivre seul. »

Valjean regardait son alliance. Rien n’était facile. Il n’oublierait pas de sitôt le regard suspicieux du bijoutier lorsqu’il était venu acheter ces alliances. Deux alliances d’homme. Difficile à expliquer, Valjean n’avait rien lâché, juste choisi et payé, les faisant graver dans une autre bijouterie. Notant mentalement les adresses, il n’y reviendrait plus jamais. Rien n’était facile !

« Vous vous voyez le soir, c’est tout ?

\- Oui, ma chérie. François part tellement tôt et je suis un vieil homme fatigué. Il ne me réveille pas. C’est pour cela que hier il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de… Il m’aime Cosette ! »

Valjean avait peur tout à coup de ces questions. Que voulait Cosette ? Sa dernière phrase fut dite sur un ton désespéré.

Allait-on lui demander de faire un choix finalement ?

« Marius aussi est très tendre. Il doit toujours me voir, me toucher… Il dit qu’il en a besoin. Il est un peu étouffant ! »

Valjean sursauta, étonné de cette confidence venue de sa fille et se mit à rire, soulagé et gêné.

« Mais de quoi nous parlons tous les deux Cosette ?

\- De nos hommes, papa. Et j’aimerais te donner un conseil. Pour vous deux. Car je crois que tu n’y connais rien en homme.

\- Ma chérie…, commença Valjean, troublé.

\- Déménagez plus près de la préfecture ! A dix minutes à pied au grand maximum. »

Surpris par cette idée, Valjean regarda Cosette, elle lui souriait tendrement.

« Pourquoi ?, demanda candidement Valjean.

\- Marius adore me voir, me parler, me sourire dés le matin, sinon il est malheureux toute la journée. Il en a besoin pour être sûr que je l’aime toujours. D’ailleurs, j’espère que cela lui passera ! Si l’inspecteur…

\- François, contredit doucement Valjean.

\- Si… Papa, je ne pourrais jamais l’appeler par son prénom ! Si monsieur Javert est comme mon Marius, te voir le matin. Te... »

Elle se tut et rougit adorablement en murmurant :

« T’embrasser. T’entendre lui souhaiter une bonne journée est important pour lui. Sinon, il rumine et cela ne lui fait pas de bien !

\- C’est ainsi qu’est Marius ?, demanda Valjean en souriant.

\- Oui, un peu étouffant, je te l’ai dit. Mais il a perdu tous ses amis alors il a besoin qu’on lui montre de l’amour. Et si ton Javert est ainsi, il désespère après toi. Toute la journée ! Il t’aime en effet. Il a besoin d’être rassuré. »

Puis en se permettant un léger rire moqueur, la jeune femme se pencha en avant et lança d’une voix de conspiratrice :

« Qui l’aurait cru de la part d’un homme aussi imposant que l’inspecteur Javert ? » 


	11. SCÈNE XI

Le père et la fille discutaient gentiment, menant une conversation si personnelle et privée que c’était un miracle de le faire sans se troubler plus que cela.

Un père et sa fille discutant de sujet sans gravité.

Si les autres personnes présentes dans la salle avaient su de quoi ils parlaient réellement, ils en auraient été choqués.

« Donc si nous déménageons plus près de la préfecture, il se lèvera plus tard et…

\- Tu pourras profiter plus longtemps de sa présence et lui de la tienne. Comme moi avec Marius. »

Et en disant ces mots, Cosette devint rouge comme une tomate. Valjean l’imita aussitôt, gêné par la tournure que prenaient leurs pensées parallèles.

Mais le forçat était rasséréné, il saisit les mains de sa fille, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« C’est une excellente idée ma Cosette ! »

Puis, aussitôt, son sourire disparut et un regard de détresse le saisit.

« Et toi ma Cosette ? Et Jean-Luc ? Je serais plus loin de vous !

\- Et nous avons une voiture, papa ! Que tu vas me faire le plaisir d’accepter à chaque visite !

\- Oui, ma chérie.

\- Maintenant, rentre chez toi, papa. Va le voir ! Il doit se morfondre après toi et ce n’est pas bon pour lui.

\- Et moi après lui, » admit Valjean. 

Il allait se lever mais sa fille le retint avec une dernière confidence, un peu honteuse.

« Tu sais papa, j’ai longtemps haï l’inspecteur Javert. Pour ce qu’il t’a fait et pour ce qu’il a fait à maman.

\- Ma chérie, commença Valjean, désolé.

\- Mais lorsque je l’ai vu hier soir t’embrasser ainsi, j’ai compris qu’il t’aimait vraiment. Et qu’il méritait une nouvelle chance.

\- Il regrette la mort de ta mère, Cosette. Il essaye de réparer ses torts, il essaye de sauver les prostituées aujourd’hui. Il s’en veut tellement ma chérie, ce n’est pas un mauvais homme.

\- Je te crois, papa. Je l’ai vu pleurer en me demandant de lui pardonner. »

Valjean sursauta, encore, et s’écria :

« Tu l’as vu pleurer ?

\- Quand tu étais si seul et désespéré, lorsque Marius et moi, nous sommes allés le chercher pour toi à la préfecture...je lui ai demandé de chercher mon père pour racheter la mort de ma mère. Il a pleuré.

\- Cosette !, fit Valjean, affligé. Tu lui as dit cela ?

\- Je le haïssais papa, même si tu m’avais expliqué qu’il s’agissait de son travail de policier. Je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher.

\- Il cherche toujours ton père, ma petite Cosette. Il y passera le reste de sa vie s’il le faut. Il l’a juré.

\- Je suis désolée, papa. Je ne savais pas que cet homme pouvait être si sensible. Il est si impressionnant !

\- Tu n’as pas idée à quel point il est fragile.

\- Amène le samedi, papa ! Il ne doit pas travailler le dimanche ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Je ne connais pas ses horaires.

\- Quand il était chef de la police à Montreuil, il devait bien avoir son dimanche, non ?, insista Cosette. Tu dois le savoir ! Tu étais le maire ! »

Valjean était encore abasourdi, décontenancé par sa fille. Cosette avait grandi ! C’était la première fois qu’elle lui parlait de sa vie passée.

Et Valjean répondit, un peu honteux :

« Oui, l’inspecteur Javert avait son dimanche. Même s’il le passait la plupart du temps à son poste, assurant la majorité des heures de permanence.

\- Hé bien, cela doit être encore ainsi aujourd’hui. A toi de le forcer à rester à la maison avec toi le dimanche. Mais venez le samedi !

\- Pourquoi ma chérie ? C’est trop tôt pour lui. Il ne se sent pas capable de te revoir après...hier…

\- Nous allons à l’opéra samedi. »

Cette fois encore, Valjean eut un sourire réjoui. Sa fille était un ange de bonté et d’intelligence.

« Se revoir en terrain neutre. Emmène-le à l’opéra, nous serons dans la loge d’un ami de M. Gillenormand, puis nous irons dîner au restaurant. Peut-être que par la musique, nous arriverons à apprivoiser l’inspecteur Javert ?

\- C’est un beau projet, ma chérie, et j’adhère de tout cœur.

\- Rentre maintenant et va te reposer, papa. »

Valjean embrassa les mains de sa fille avec effusion avant de saluer tout le monde. C’était une merveilleuse idée et Valjean imaginait déjà François, heureux d’écouter de la musique.

Devant la porte de la maison, Cosette le rattrapa et lui lança, un peu préoccupée :

« Il faudra que M. Javert soit habillé d’un costume pour l’opéra, papa.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ma chérie, je m’en occuperai. »

Puis Valjean partit, accompagné de Mme Toussaint.

Le forçat avait retrouvé son doux sourire. Un beau costume vert bouteille pour Javert, accordé à ses yeux clairs, un beau costume qu’il allait pouvoir lui retirer doucement, avant de lui faire l’amour lentement, savourant ses gémissements, ses frissons, ses yeux brouillés par le plaisir.

Ces pensées inappropriées firent rougir Jean Valjean qui baissa la tête. Mme Toussaint se tut, préférant laisser son maître à ses méditations.

Dés leur arrivée dans la maison plongée dans la pénombre, Mme Toussaint et Valjean se saluèrent et partirent se coucher.

Valjean ne fut pas surpris de ne pas trouver le policier dans leur chambre. Doucement, Valjean frappa à la porte de la chambre de Javert, devenue son bureau, et entra précautionneusement. Puis, il sourit, un peu fâché, un peu désespéré, en voyant le grand homme endormi profondément, la tête posée sur les bras sur le bureau.

Il s’approcha sans bruit et examina son compagnon. Javert avait ouvert sa chemise, retiré la cravate et défait son col. Devant lui, il y avait une tasse de café et des miettes de pain. Ce n’était pas difficile d’imaginer le repas du divisionnaire pour la soirée.

L’ancien forçat se pencha tendrement sur son amant et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le massant avec soin, le réveillant doucement. Javert se redressa et posa ses mains sur celles de Valjean.

« Bonsoir toi, murmura Valjean.

\- Bonsoir. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Minuit passé. Tu devrais être au lit.

\- Je devrais travailler surtout. Je n’ai pas beaucoup avancé. Comment vont Cosette et les autres ?

\- Ils vont bien, ils étaient déçus de ne pas te voir. »

Javert eut un petit sourire ironique puis il se pencha contre le dossier de son fauteuil, plus près de Valjean. Il tendit la tête en arrière et Valjean se pencha pour l’embrasser. Javert avait encore un arrière-goût de café, Valjean d’alcool, de l’eau de vie de prune peut-être.

Le policier prit une des mains de Valjean et l’attira jusqu’à ses genoux, où il le fit s’asseoir. Et le baiser reprit. Plus passionné.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans leurs bras, forts. Javert se laissait embrasser dans le cou par son doux mari, sentant le désir revenir...mais il était fatigué.

« Vous devriez aller au lit, M. Madeleine. Vous n’êtes pas raisonnable.

\- Et vous, monsieur l’inspecteur ? Pensez-vous être efficace à votre poste demain ?

\- Si je n’ai pas à poursuivre un forçat évadé, je ferais face.

\- Etais-je si prenant pour toi ?

\- Je t’avais reconnu, j’étais si sûr de moi. Tous les jours, je te voyais et je rêvais de te prendre au collet. De te menotter. On peut dire que tu étais prenant en effet. »

Javert captura encore les lèvres de Valjean, un baiser sensuel, qui commençait à faire briller les yeux de l’inspecteur et à faire rougir les joues du forçat.

Réveillant le désir, plus fort, plus profond.

« Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?, demanda M. Madeleine. Cinq ans à patienter... »

Javert ne répondit pas, ses mains, si douces, descendaient pour saisir la taille de Valjean, la serrer, la caresser, conscient du corps de son compagnon, si chaud contre lui. Il sourit dans son baiser.

« Nous ne sommes pas raisonnables, Jean. Allons nous coucher.

\- Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas arrêté François ? Tu avais des doutes ?

\- Pas le moindre. J’étais sûr que c’était toi, Jean. Dés que je t’ai vu pour la première fois, on t’avait présenté comme le sauveur de cette ville, avec ton usine, j’allais te saluer respectueusement et je t’ai reconnu aussitôt.

\- Si tôt ? Je n’étais encore que M. Madeleine…

\- Et lors de ton élection. Je suis allé te féliciter, comme il se devait. Mais c’était dur ! Je t’avais reconnu depuis si longtemps. Un forçat déguisé en magistrat !

\- Tu m’as pourtant salué et félicité.

\- Cela m’a fait hésiter, comme toujours avec M. Madeleine.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Les caresses se faisaient audacieuses, lentes, intenses. Valjean se déplaça tout à coup, il chevaucha son compagnon, le faisant haleter lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent à-travers leurs pantalons. Dures déjà. Puis ils reprirent leurs baisers, leur enivrante danse, leur étrange interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi ?, redemanda Valjean.

\- Parce que je voulais te voir tomber Jean, avoua Javert. Je voulais te voir redevenir un voleur, un forçat. Les hommes comme toi ne changent jamais, c’est ce que je pensais. Alors j’attendais. Et…

\- Et ?

\- Je t’admirais, Jean. Pour ton usine, ton courage, ta bienveillance. Même si ta bonté me faisait faire du mauvais sang. Je ne la comprenais pas. Je cherchais les liens, le but de tout ce que tu faisais. Même l’accident de Fauchelevent m’a semblé suspect.

\- Tu m’admirais ?

\- Je te haïssais, te méprisais et t’admirais, t’écoutais. T’obéir était un terrible tourment pour moi, mais je savais que tu avais raison. A chaque fois ! Même pour Fantine. J’enrageais. Et quelque part, j’espérais... »

Valjean avait maintenant le torse nu, la chemise retirée, il se mit à gémir tandis que le policier lui embrassait la gorge, si doux, si bon. Sentir les quelques boutons froids de la chemise de Javert contre sa peau nue augmentait le plaisir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu espérais ?

\- Que tu fasses un faux pas et que tu tombes entre mes griffes. Tu es le meilleur maître que j’ai servi, le meilleur maire, je dois l’avouer et je le savais déjà à l’époque, mais tu étais 24601, le forçat évadé et j’attendais de pouvoir oublier mon admiration pour te mettre la main dessus.

\- Tu me désirais déjà ?, » souffla Valjean, en haletant fort.

Javert reposa sa tête contre l’épaule massive de l’ancien forçat, embrassant la naissance de la clavicule, la mordant, faisant gémir à nouveau Valjean. Les sons que l’ancien forçat faisait, malgré lui, rendaient fou Javert.

Puis Valjean commença à défaire la chemise de Javert, les quelques boutons, tirer sur le tissu pour le sortir du pantalon. Le policier posa sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du fauteuil et soupira, fermant les yeux, attendant la caresse des mains de son amant.

Le seul toucher qu’il arrivait à supporter. Qu’il réclamait. Espérait.

Et il ne put s’empêcher de gémir à son tour lorsque le contact eut lieu, une main chaude, devenue plus douce avec l’hiver qui s’installait. Plus de travaux au jardin donc une main sans callosité. Une main, chaude, qui explorait le torse de l’inspecteur. Lentement, le redécouvrant.

« Tu me désirais ?, répéta Valjean.

\- Non, murmura Javert, perdu dans le plaisir. Je ne te désirais pas, je te voulais à ma merci.

\- Moi, je te désirais, » admit Valjean, en mordillant le lobe d’oreille de son amant.

Cet aveu fit ouvrir les yeux gris perçants du policier. Sous le coup de la surprise, il releva la tête et observa fixement Valjean.

« Comment cela ? Tu m’aimais déjà à Montreuil ?

\- Non ! Je ne t’aimais pas ! Je te désirais, tu m’attirais. Tu étais dangereux pour moi et pourtant j’attendais avec peur et impatience nos réunions.

\- Tu aurais aimé me toucher à Montreuil ?, demanda Javert, incrédule.

\- Oui. Dans le bureau de monsieur le maire ou dans celui du patron d’industrie, il y avait des moments où j’étais trop captivé par ta personne pour vraiment écouter tes propos. »


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'hiver, il fait froid et humide.  
> Un hiver à Paris...

Jean Valjean et Javert étaient assis sur un fauteuil, se caressant et s’aimant, mais leur discussion n’était pas propice à l’amour.

« Et moi qui croyais que ton manque d’attention était un signe de ton mépris envers moi.

\- Non, c’était un signe de ma détresse et de mon désir. Tu étais si implacable, si farouche, si attirant.

\- J’étais à mille lieues de penser que… D’imaginer que le maire de Montreuil pouvait avoir envie de...avec moi ?

\- Et pourtant, il l’espérait à chaque rencontre, à chaque réunion. Pendant cinq ans. »

Javert secoua la tête, il n’y croyait pas. Il se souvenait avec acuité du regard froid et méprisant de M. Madeleine posé sur lui, sa voix autoritaire et dédaigneuse lui donnait des ordres et le soumettait… Ce n’était pas du désir. Valjean devait s’inventer un passé ou alors il avait oublié.

« Allons nous coucher Jean ! Nous sommes fatigués.

\- Comment aurais-tu réagi si j’avais fait le premier pas ?, murmura Valjean.

\- Je t’aurais frappé à coup de matraque, 24601. Violemment. A te tuer.

\- Vraiment ? »

Oui, vraiment, car Javert n’était pas un pédéraste à Montreuil et de toute façon il méprisait l’amour sous toutes ses formes… Et il n’aurait jamais toléré que quelqu’un le touche intimement, encore moins un forçat. Un sous-homme !

Les mains de l’ancien forçat se glissèrent sur le sexe du policier et le caressèrent doucement, faisant gémir l’ancien argousin.

« Jean, allons au lit !, » réussit à plaider faiblement l’inspecteur.

Puis les mains ouvrirent le pantalon pour sortir le sexe de Javert, et lentement le durcir. Le policier se mit à mordre sa lèvre, les yeux fermés.

« NON !, claqua Valjean. Ne te mords pas ! Tu vas saigner à nouveau. Laisse-toi aller !

\- Jean, fit Javert, sur un ton désespéré. Et Madame Toussaint ? Je peux être bruyant. Tu le sais.

\- Je vais avoir le plaisir de t’embrasser alors. Ou tu vas devoir te contenir.

\- Jean... »

Les doigts de Valjean caressaient habilement le sexe de Javert, puis ils cessèrent de le toucher et le lâchèrent, provoquant un grognement de frustration. Mais Valjean avait d’autres idées, il ouvrit son propre pantalon pour en sortir son sexe, gonflé aussi et, après quelques contorsions, il plaça l’un contre l’autre les deux sexes.

Il commença à les frotter l’un contre l’autre.

Et Javert cria d’une voix aiguë, inhabituelle, qui ravit Valjean, le forçant, lui, à se concentrer sur ce qu’il faisait.

Pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Manifestement, l’inspecteur aimait ça, beaucoup. Valjean était fier de lui. L’inspecteur Antoine n’avait pas dû connaître cela, ou ne pas y penser. Il était si jeune. 

Javert était devenu un jouet entre les mains de Valjean, il était incapable de réagir, il avait glissé un poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris et ne pouvait faire rien de plus que de se laisser faire.

« François, tu es tellement...magnifique… Ho, je t’en prie, laisse-moi t’entendre. »

Javert ne put que secouer la tête, c’était le dernier lambeau de son contrôle sur lui-même qui lui restait, le reste de son corps était soumis à Valjean, obéissant à Valjean, se tordant sous les caresses de Valjean.

Le forçat accéléra doucement le rythme, faisant gémir Javert, il mordait son poing, les phalanges blanchissaient sous la crispation, l’autre main du policier serrait le bord du fauteuil. Valjean faisait tout pour faire durer mais les sons que son inspecteur faisait, l’excitaient tellement qu’il ne put s’empêcher d’accélérer encore le rythme. A la recherche de son propre plaisir.

Et ils vinrent tous les deux, inondant leur ventre de sperme chaud.

Javert était essoufflé, en nage, le visage ruisselant, il luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Oui, il avait apprécié, c’était un de ses préférés, manifestement. Valjean n’était pas beaucoup mieux, mais il se sentait plein d’orgueil.

Voilà pour le canapé ! C’était une douce vengeance !

« Maintenant au lit !, sourit Valjean.

\- Si tu me dis encore que tu es un vieil homme, Jean, je te fais la même chose !

\- Au lit inspecteur ! »

Et leur âge leur revint en mémoire lorsqu’ils eurent un mal fou à se retirer du fauteuil. Ils trouvèrent de l’eau froide dans la bassine de zinc. Madame Toussaint la changeait tous les matins. Et ils se lavèrent avec soin. Dieu merci, les habits n’avaient pas été touchés. Seuls les ventres et les mains étaient salis.

Puis ils se couchèrent enfin.

Valjean comprit à quel point sa fille avait vu juste au sujet de Javert. L’inspecteur, furieusement amoureux, se colla contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces, lui murmurant des mots tendres. Il était rassuré, doux, affectueux.

Mais Valjean ne le trouva pas étouffant. L’ancien forçat adorait la sensation d’être aimé et protégé par un homme si fort, si impressionnant. L’inspecteur Javert !

Finalement, cette relation pouvait devenir plus facile...si chacun y mettait du sien…

Le lendemain matin, Javert eut un mal fou à se lever, éreinté et épuisé comme il l’était. Deux fois dans la même soirée, ce n’était pas raisonnable. Ils n’étaient plus tout jeunes. Il ne pensait même pas que cela soit possible.

Bientôt, le policier fut lavé, habillé et avait pris quelques dossiers à rendre aux Archives et à vérifier plus avant. Ce faisant, le divisionnaire retrouva le dossier avec les papiers d’identité de Jean Valjean que les péripéties de la soirée l’avaient empêché de donner à l’intéressé.

Javert se contenta de les déposer sur la table de la salle à manger, sachant qu’à un moment donné de la journée, Valjean les trouverait.

Puis le policier prévint Mme Toussaint qu’il rentrerait très tard.

Javert avait toujours l’honnêteté de faire des heures supplémentaires bénévolement le soir pour étudier et gérer les rapports de prostituées.

Antoine n’avait jamais rien dit, jamais rien réclamé. Il était heureux avec ce que lui donnait Javert. Quelques heures de présence en fin de journée, quelques matins à deux, beaucoup d’amour physique, de tendresse, mais c’était tout. Il n’avait pas exigé que Javert reste plus de temps avec lui, passe une journée complète par exemple. Le dimanche était resté un jour de travail comme les autres pour l’inspecteur, puis le divisionnaire. Javert était connu comme un homme fidèle à son poste, le premier arrivé, le dernier parti. Les fêtes ne changeaient pas grand-chose à ses horaires. Et Antoine avait respecté cela.

Noël, les Étrennes, les jours fériés, les fêtes royales,… tout ceci ne signifiait rien pour Javert. Il n’avait même pas demandé sa date d’anniversaire à Antoine.

En fait, Javert n’avait même pas pensé à passer plus de temps avec son jeune amant.

La boîte de gâteaux offerte par Valjean avait été son premier cadeau. Le premier vrai cadeau fait sans arrière-pensée, sans calcul, sans volonté de corrompre, sans contrepartie.

Le premier vrai cadeau ! A cinquante ans ! D’où les larmes ridicules qu’il avait versées. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à endiguer le flot d’émotions qui le prenaient. Et la brioche avait été le premier cadeau qu’il avait fait à une personne par amour...et non par obligation.

Quelle était la date de naissance de Jean Valjean ?

Javert marchait dans les rues de Paris, sous la neige et la pluie mêlées d’un dur matin de décembre en songeant tout à coup qu’il ignorait tout du dossier de Jean Valjean. Le voleur de Faverolles. Hormis les délits et le côté judiciaire. Mais l’histoire personnelle ?

Soudain, Javert eut une illumination. Puisqu’il cherchait dans le passé de Fantine, pourquoi ne pas fouiller celui de Valjean ? Le policier lui avait rendu son nom et sa liberté, il pouvait peut-être lui rendre sa famille ?

La journée fut épuisante !

Toutes ses démarches étaient en attente, l’administration est lente à manœuvrer. Aucune affaire d’envergure ne réclamait son attention.

Le divisionnaire se permit alors d’écrire à Faverolles, au poste de police, comme il y avait quinze ans. Il expliqua la nouvelle situation de Jean Valjean, gracié, et se présenta comme le divisionnaire de Paris. Histoire de rendre sa demande urgente !

L’inspecteur Walle gérait la routine, et à la grande surprise de ce dernier, le divisionnaire le laissait faire.

Le soir, Javert resta pour gérer les affaires de prostitution, il savait que le lendemain, il aurait des visites à faire pour régler deux cas litigieux. Une gamine de dix-sept ans, arrêtée pour prostitution. Le divisionnaire voulait connaître son parcours. Et une mère au foyer, seule, avec des enfants. Rien de plus précis n’était stipulé sur le rapport du collègue.

Il était déjà très tard lorsqu’il quitta enfin son poste.

Manquant de courage pour marcher encore une heure, il prit un fiacre.

Javert restait raide et impassible, mais dans la voiture, il laissa aller sa tête en arrière, soupirant de lassitude. Il avait froid et la tête lourde.

Le policier avait peu bougé toute la journée, resté dans les courants d’air de son bureau, ou dans les réserves humides des archives.

Lorsqu’il arriva rue de l’Homme-Armé, Javert fut prudent et resta aussi impassible que la veille. Comme Valjean n’apparaissait pas, il sut qu’il avait fait le bon choix. Il devait y avoir du monde. Mais en fait, Valjean était absent, chez sa fille.

Javert hésita à rejoindre Valjean chez la baronne de Pontmercy, mais il ne voulut pas s’imposer. Et le souvenir de son baiser honteux devant la Cosette le brûlait encore.

Mme Toussaint était restée à l’attendre. Onze heures venaient de sonner.

Il était tard.

Comme le policier n’avait pas mangé à midi, il accepta avec soulagement un repas chaud, mais il le prit dans son bureau. Autant continuer à travailler en attendant le retour de son mari.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la bonne vint récupérer le plateau et vit ses mains trembler sur le papier qu’elle le fustigea et se permit de parler.

« Vous êtes aussi déraisonnable que M. Valjean !

\- Bonne nuit madame.

\- Allez-vous coucher ! Que va dire M. Valjean s’il vous voit encore évanoui ?

\- Bonne nuit, madame, fit la voix plus sèchement.

\- Au lit monsieur !

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, madame ! Je vous prierais de ne pas l’oublier !

\- Alors ne vous comportez pas comme tel ! »

Javert s’était levé, sous le coup de la colère, mais si prestement qu’il vacilla un peu. Trop vite ! La migraine commençait à venir.

Madame Toussaint, effrayée de la blancheur subite de son visage, vint soutenir le policier.

« Vous voyez ? Vous n’êtes plus un enfant en effet. Couchez-vous ! Si vous vous évanouissez, je n’aurai pas la force de vous traîner jusqu’à votre lit.

\- Je m’excuse, madame. »

Elle sourit en entendant cette parole contrite, dite d’une voix douce. Une tempête, soufflant le chaud et le froid. Voilà ce qu’était cet homme impossible.

Javert se dégagea des mains de la servante et se décida à obéir. Sa vision se brouillait et la douleur commençait à pulser dans son crâne.

Il n’avait pas mangé correctement depuis la veille midi. Il se nourrissait de pain et de café. Le repas de ce soir lui avait fait du bien.

Et la journée avait été pénible. Le policier avait eu froid toute la journée, ce temps humide ne lui allait pas.

Javert se coucha après avoir salué la bonne, un peu honteux d’entrer dans la chambre de Valjean devant elle. Mais elle était si inquiète qu’elle l’avait suivi jusque là.

A peine étendu sur le lit, large, de Valjean, noyé dans l’odeur de son amant, Javert perdit connaissance. Une journée sans le voir. Il était épuisé pour désespérer mais quand même…

Le lendemain fut étrangement assez semblable à la veille. Sauf la douleur qui ne quittait pas sa tête, envoyant des pulsions derrière ses yeux. Javert se demanda un instant s’il n’avait pas attrapé quelque chose pour avoir autant mal à la tête.

Le divisionnaire se leva, lava, habilla après un rapide coup d’œil à son amant endormi. Il fut content de le voir. C’était au moins cela.

Mais il fallait partir.

Javert sentit l’angoisse lui serrer le cœur lorsqu’il quitta la chambre. Il était faible.

Madame Toussaint était aussi fatiguée lorsqu’elle l’accueillit. Javert se fâcha dès l’instant :

« Vous savez où je suis, pourquoi ne pas avoir accompagné Valjean chez sa fille ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir tout simplement. Un message à la préfecture.

\- J’ai refusé de suivre M. Valjean. C’est sa fille qui est venue le chercher. Jean-Luc ne va pas bien.

\- Comment cela ? »

A ces mots, imaginant sans peine toute la détresse de Valjean, Javert blêmit.

« Il a attrapé un mauvais froid et tousse beaucoup. Il est encore si petit, » expliqua la bonne, inquiète.


	13. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si l'enfant de Cosette et de Marius mourrait ?

Des enfants mourraient, en nombre, de maladie, de misère, de maltraitance. Bien entendu, face à la maladie, l’inégalité était toujours présente. Jean-Luc Pontmercy, issu de la famille Gillenormand, venait d’une famille aisée. Des médecins pouvaient être payés et l’enfant avait dû déjà voir un docteur.

Mais malgré tout, les enfants mourraient, quelque soit leur catégorie sociale.

Le policier en était douloureusement conscient, la vieille femme encore plus. Elle avait vu mourir la plupart de ses enfants dans leur prime jeunesse.

« Raison de plus pour rester avec Jean. Pourquoi ne m’avoir rien dit hier soir ?, gronda la voix, menaçante de Javert, cachant sa détresse sous la colère.

\- Et vous laisser rentrer seul dans une maison abandonnée ?, se défendit âprement Mme Toussaint. Vous seriez aller travailler sans daigner manger ? Je commence à vous connaître, inspecteur. Vous êtes le même que M. Valjean. Il vous faut quelqu’un pour penser à vos besoins élémentaires sinon vous vous oubliez ! Et il n’y a pas si longtemps, vous avez essayé de vous tuer ! »

Javert leva la main et la bougea dans l’air comme pour chasser un moustique. Cela agaça la servante.

« Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Javert, sans la laisser argumenter davantage.

\- Il est très inquiet pour le petit.

\- A-t-on fait appel à un médecin ?

\- Comme il proposait de faire une saignée au petit, M. Valjean l’a jeté par la porte. »

Un même sourire, amusé, apparut sur leurs lèvres en même temps.

Javert se leva, enfin, et finit de mettre son manteau.

« Rentrez plus tôt, monsieur, il a besoin de vous !, fit la servante, pressante.

\- Cela va sans dire, grogna-t-il, froidement.

\- Vous savez, M. Valjean a donné l’ordre de ne pas vous prévenir. Sinon vous auriez tout fait pour le rejoindre et M. Valjean ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas vous déranger, il sait que vous êtes fatigué par vos journées, ajouta-elle, sèchement.

\- Il n’empêche que vous auriez dû me le dire !, » conclut-il, cinglant.

Puis, conscient enfin de la dureté de ses paroles, Javert se reprit.

« Pardonnez-moi, madame Toussaint. J’essayerai de quitter mon travail plus tôt. Si je peux avoir une partie de mon après-midi, je le ferais. »

Et Javert se précipita à la préfecture de police pour tenir ses engagements.

Le divisionnaire se révéla encore et toujours un homme d’action, rapide et efficace. Il géra les visites pour les deux cas litigieux de prostitution sur le repas de midi, négligeant le déjeuner afin de ne pas empiéter sur son temps de travail. Et se permettant d’abuser du temps de repas de ses collègues, abusant à cette fin de son titre de divisionnaire et promettant des faveurs en échange.

Ensuite, le divisionnaire demanda à voir le juge Rolland pour en discuter et il fut reçu immédiatement. Javert en profita pour évoquer d’autres cas qu’il avait à régler en ce moment. Des arrestations effectuées durant son absence.

Tandis que les deux hommes discutaient justice et loi, le juge Rolland vit l’alliance et sourit. Chabouillet l’avait prévenu.

Le juge ne l’avait pas cru mais maintenant que la preuve était là, manifeste, il devait l’accepter. Mais le juge était plus subtile que le préfet, il n’attaqua pas de front le divisionnaire sur sa liaison. Et il était plus respectueux.

Mais Chabouillet, pour sa défense, connaissait Javert depuis les dix-huit ans du jeune gardien à Toulon. Il avait dû se sentir un peu comme le père et le protecteur de ce jeune homme.

Ceci réglé, Javert repartit à la préfecture et passa les premières heures de l’après-midi à tout mettre en ordre pour le lundi.

Son épuisement et son mal de tête ne l’aidaient pas mais Javert avait l’habitude de l’ignorer, il suffisait de redresser les épaules, en attendant que ça passe. Valjean était son seul souci...et le petit Jean-Luc à sa grande surprise.

Puis Javert alla voir le secrétaire du préfet. Il n’avait nul besoin d’ennuyer le préfet en personne pour ce qu’il voulait.

Au profond étonnement du policier, le secrétaire, M. Marigny, lui octroya le reste du jour sans discuter. Il fallait dire que le nombre d’heures supplémentaires du divisionnaire était incalculable.

Javert quitta la préfecture, prévenant le policier de garde de prévoir quelqu’un pour tenir la permanence dimanche. Et tous les autres dimanches à compter de ce jour.

Le policier fut surpris. Depuis qu’il avait été nommé officier à Paris, il avait toujours vu Javert présent le dimanche. Seul officier à son poste. Lorsque Javert était absent, c’était qu’il était blessé ou en mission.

Ce qui était rare mais assez régulier tout de même, surtout pour les missions.

Javert allait partir lorsque l’officier l’arrêta pour lui demander son adresse. Cette question étonna le divisionnaire et le rendit méfiant.

Son ancienne adresse, rue des Vertus, était dans son dossier et personne ne savait qu’il avait déménagé. A moins que Chabouillet…

Javert, les dents serrées, donna l’adresse de Valjean, le visage inexpressif. Il avait été à deux doigts de refuser de le dire mais il était divisionnaire. Il devait être joignable, à tout instant.

Ceci fait, Javert quitta prestement la préfecture et prit un fiacre.

Son arrivée dans le cabinet du docteur Vernet surprit ce dernier et le fit sourire de joie. Javert serra la main du médecin avec effusion et remarqua le regard que posa le docteur sur son alliance. La logeuse, Mme Dubois, avait parlé. Le docteur Vernet portait un regard déçu.

« Cela s’est décidé si vite et je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer, docteur, se justifia Javert.

\- M’inviter à votre mariage m’aurait fait plaisir, monsieur. Je pensais que vous l’auriez compris !

\- Veuillez me pardonner, docteur, mais cela m’était impossible. »

Devant le regard étonné du docteur Vernet, un homme qui l’avait soutenu et soigné durant des années, acceptant de lui faire des prix sans que l’inspecteur ne le quémande…, devant ses yeux abasourdis, Javert expliqua son histoire, de la même manière qu’à M. Chabouillet.

_Mariage officieux, impossible, du fait de leur différence de classe sociale._

Vernet hocha la tête, compréhensif, puis il remarqua le regard troublé de Javert et se permit de l’examiner, l’air sombre. Le pouls, le front, les yeux.

« Vous ne dormez pas assez, inspecteur. Et vous sautez des repas ! Avez-vous mal à la tête ? Vous êtes fébrile ! Un rhume peut-être ? Avez-vous de la fièvre ?

\- Je ne viens pas pour moi, se défendit Javert. Je viens pour l’enfant que vous avez accouché. »

Et Javert expliqua, encore. Mais Vernet n’était pas un spécialiste des enfants. Par contre il connaissait un confrère qui maîtrisait assez bien les maladies infantiles.

Vernet lui écrivit une lettre, urgente, et salua Javert, refusant son argent, un peu peiné.

« Peut-être un jour vous me la présenterez monsieur ?, demanda doucement le médecin.

\- Peut-être. »

Javert s’inclina et fila.

Il avait conservé son fiacre, sachant qu’il avait encore des démarches à faire.

Le deuxième médecin, le docteur Groshens, accepta avec empressement de rendre cette faveur au célèbre divisionnaire de la police de Paris. Il quitta son cabinet aussitôt, heureusement délaissé à cette heure encore jeune de l’après-midi.

Dans le fiacre, Javert parla de la saignée que voulait appliquer un médecin à un enfant de quelques semaines. Groshens secoua la tête, pas surpris.

« La saignée est un méthode empirique. L’appliquer sur un nourrisson est une stupidité. Mais je ne la déconseille pas pour certains patients au sang chaud. Cela calme les humeurs et vide le mauvais sang. »

Javert ne dit rien, il avait rarement été saigné, mais cela était déjà arrivé. Avait-il été apaisé pour autant ? Il n’était pas médecin. Certainement si on le lui avait prescrit.

Le docteur Groshens regarda son compagnon de voyage et lança, sur le ton sec du professionnel :

« Mais vous-même ne me semblez pas au mieux de votre forme, je me trompe ? Lorsque vous êtes entré dans mon cabinet, j’ai cru que vous étiez mon patient.

\- Je vais bien, » grogna Javert, mécontent.

Et le policier fut obligé de se contenir pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Javert était fatigué, inquiet et souffrant.

Malade ? Peut-être.

Leur arrivée chez les Pontmercy fit sensation. Valjean était là, assis dans le salon et il regarda Javert avec stupeur et joie. On accueillit le docteur Groshens avec empressement et le médecin fut emmené jusqu’au petit Jean-Luc. Laissant les deux hommes, seuls, dans le salon des Pontmercy.

Valjean et Javert s’approchèrent et se saisirent les mains. Javert prêchait la prudence mais la vision du visage dévasté de Jean le bouleversa et il caressa les traits chéris avec douceur. Valjean ferma les yeux et s’appuya sur la caresse, attrapant doucement la main.

Toute colère contre Valjean qui l’avait tenu à l’écart aussi cavalièrement le quitta à l’instant. Javert ne rêvait que de rassurer son compagnon en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Mon Jean, mon tendre ! Dieu, dans quel état es-tu ?

\- Le petit Jean est malade, François. Il tousse, il vomit, il a la fièvre.

\- Je sais, Jean. Toussaint m’a dit. Tu aurais dû me faire prévenir. »

Javert serra les mains de Valjean et les porta à ses lèvres, les embrassant tendrement, puis sentant trembler le corps de son mari, Javert ouvrit les bras pour serrer contre lui Valjean. Fort.

« Il est si malade, François. Crois-tu que…

\- Chut Jean ! Cela ne sert à rien de te miner. Il faut attendre et prier. Même si je ne suis pas un expert en la matière. »

Ce fut dit avec un sourire qui se voulait moqueur mais Valjean était bien trop angoissé pour avoir envie de sourire.

« François… »

La voix de Valjean était un murmure brisé et Javert se mit à le bercer lentement, le gardant contre lui, silencieux. Le policier se demanda un instant s’il y avait des témoins mais il balaya cette pensée. Valjean avait besoin de lui, de son soutien…, de son amour.

Ce fut lorsqu’il sentit le corps cesser de trembler contre lui qu’il lâcha enfin Valjean. Il mena ensuite le vieux forçat jusqu’au canapé dans lequel il le fit s’asseoir.

« As-tu mangé ?, demanda Javert.

\- Non, François, mais je ne pourrais rien avaler.

\- Alors, au moins du thé ! »

Javert avait remarqué qu’il n’y avait personne, il lâcha les mains de son compagnon avec réticence mais il savait que le vieil homme devait boire quelque chose de chaud. Dans la cuisine, il trouva enfin une servante pour commander du thé et un peu de pain.

Et un dîner léger pour le soir.

Puis Javert revint vers Valjean. Le vieil homme était resté assis, accablé, et il vit arriver Javert avec un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres. Rassuré. Javert le rejoignit, trop touché par sa détresse pour se contraindre à l’impassibilité. Aussitôt, leurs mains se cherchèrent pour se trouver et ne plus se lâcher.

« Tu aurai dû me faire appeler, Jean, gronda le policier d’une voix douce.

\- Je n’ai pas voulu te déranger, se justifia Valjean.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses à part, Jean, souffla Javert. Je t’en prie.

\- Pardonne-moi François, » murmura Valjean.

Un bruit dans l’escalier fit sursauter les deux hommes. Le médecin revenait, accompagné de Marius et de M. Gillenormand.

Cosette était restée, angoissée, près du petit Jean-Luc. A ses côtés se tenait la tante de Marius, follement inquiète pour le nourrisson.

Le policier se réveilla et inquisiteur, il fouilla le visage du docteur, à la recherche du mensonge.

Le médecin se troubla et pâlit sous ce regard étincelant.

Javert se leva et s’approcha des trois hommes, perdus dans un conciliabule devant la porte du salon.

Un enfant malade, encore un nourrisson. Il y avait tellement d’enfants qui mourraient avant l’âge d’un an.

La mort frappait à tout âge, mais elle frappait surtout des enfants.

L’inspecteur Javert se composa un visage dur et impassible pour assister à la conversation concernant le petit Jean-Luc.

Il se voulait impassible et dur.

Il le fallait.

Car à l’intérieur de lui, c’était le chaos. Si jamais l’enfant mourrait, ce serait un drame dans la vie de Jean Valjean. Un drame terrible et contre lequel personne ne pourrait rien.

Un enfant de plus perdu dans la vie du vieux forçat.

« Alors comment va l’enfant ?, » gronda la voix sèche du policier.

**FIN**


End file.
